Blue Diamond
by CrowCakes
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke berjalan normal-normal saja sampai ia memutuskan untuk membantu biaya sekolah Naruto (sahabatnya) dengan mencuri 'barang' dari Itachi (kakaknya). Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau Itachi adalah iblis yang suka menghukum orang seenaknya. Dan targetnya kali ini adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. SASUNARU, Yaoi, Rated M for mature & sexual content. COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC dan hal absurd lainnya**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**.**

**Blue Diamond**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**~Enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

**Attention: Fic ini untuk meramaikan event ****"Opposite Party" yang diadakan dengan tujuan untuk menjalin persahabatan antar Kizuna. Diharapkan tidak ada lagi perang pair antar Fujodanshi SasuNaru dan NaruSasu.**

**(Fic akan penuh dengan lemon SasuNaru, don't like don't read)**

**I'm Warning You, Guys/Girls!**

* * *

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi**

.

Bersekolah di saat musim panas merupakan hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Seharusnya para murid sedang menikmati liburan mereka ke pantai ataupun bersantai di dalam kamar. Tetapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang harus terpaksa memperpanjang waktu sekolah hanya untuk menemani para murid-murid bodoh yang mengambil les tambahan.

Memang menjadi murid terpintar sekaligus menjabat sebagai dewan disiplin di sekolah adalah hal yang paling membanggakan, namun kalau kejadiannya bakal seperti ini, Sasuke memilih menjadi murid biasa saja.

Sasuke mendesah sangat pelan. Ia duduk paling belakang untuk mengawasi sepuluh orang murid yang tengah ujian perbaikan. Satu kertas daftar nama siswa yang ikut ujian ada ditangannya, siap dicoret kalau ada yang ketahuan menyontek.

Di depan kelas, Kakashi-sensei terlihat terengah-engah bersimbah keringat karena cuaca yang benar-benar panas. Pria bermasker itu bahkan tidak membaca buku _icha-icha paradise_-nya dan memilih membuatnya menjadi kipas dadakan.

Kesepuluh murid yang ikut ujian terlihat berwajah kusam dan kumal karena harus bergelung dengan kertas dan pulpen. Sasuke tidak peduli. Sangat—sangat—sangat tidak peduli.

Yang dipedulikannya hanyalah kamar ber-AC yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya di rumah.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Suara Kakashi-sensei terdengar lirih. Ia benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Belum, Sensei!" Jawaban serempak itu datang dari kesepuluh orang idiot yang tengah ujian.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Ini sudah ke dua puluh kalinya Kakashi-sensei bertanya dan di jawab dengan _'belum, sensei!'_.

Menyebalkan!

Orang-orang idiot itu benar-benar bodoh!

Sang Uchiha melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh murid. Ada Kiba yang tengah menggaruk rambutnya frustasi, ada Rock Lee yang berusaha tetap semangat, dan ada Naruto, pemuda urak-urakan yang selalu menjadi biang kerok perkelahian dan sekarang tengah tertidur tidak peduli di mejanya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia bangkit berdiri perlahan dan bergerak menuju pemuda Uzumaki itu. Saat ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan, suasana kelas langsung hening seketika. Semua murid mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke dan langsung memasang tampang horor saat pemuda raven itu sudah berdiri di samping meja Naruto.

Sasuke bahkan mendengar Kiba yang tengah berbisik kecil ke Rock Lee.

"_Dude, Naruto is so freakin' idiot._"

"_Yeah, i'm pretty sure, he will die soon. In a horrible way._" Balas Rock Lee lagi.

_**BRAKK!**_—Sasuke menghantam sisi meja Naruto dengan sangat kuat dan keras. Sanggup membuat pemuda pirang itu kelabakan sejenak dan terjatuh dari kursi. Ia merintih kesakitan namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang tertawa. Semua siswa memasang tampang prihatin dan horror. Seakan-akan wajah mereka sedang menyatakan bela sungkawa layaknya di pemakaman.

Naruto mendongak dan matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan sedingin es milik Uchiha.

"Kemasi barangmu. Kau akan ujian terpisah di kelas sebelah. Dan aku yang akan mengawasimu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dengan mulut terbuka. "Huh?"

"Kemasi. Barangmu. Idiot." Tegas sang Uchiha dengan kata yang penuh penekanan.

Melihat aura ancaman yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda raven itu, mau tidak mau jiwa berontak dalam diri Naruto mulai menggelegak. Ia bangkit seraya menendang meja dengan kesal.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti kemauanmu, Brengsek?!" Naruto membalas dengan sedikit geraman rendah.

"Karena aku merupakan dewan disiplin sekaligus pengawas ujian, Idiot. Jadi kalau tidak ingin mendapat lebih banyak masalah lagi, ikuti aku ke ruangan sebelah. Mulai hari ini kau akan ujian diawasi olehku selama satu minggu." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nada datar. Sangat datar seperti wajahnya sekarang.

Naruto ingin sekali mengangkat meja terdekat dan menampar wajah menyebalkan itu dengan benda kayu tadi. Namun tatapan lekat para siswa dan picingan mata dari Kakashi-sensei membuat niatnya menyurut drastis. Lagipula ia tidak ingin menambah panas masalah di hari yang gerah ini.

"Tch! Terserahlah." Sahut sang Uzumaki akhirnya. Ia menyambar tas nya dan berlenggang duluan keluar kelas. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang tanpa peduli.

Naruto yakin, melakukan ujian dengan pengawasan Sasuke tidak akan terlalu buruk juga. Ia bisa mengisi lembaran jawaban seenaknya dan pulang cepat. _Well_, lagipula ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nilai akademisnya.

Tetapi kenyataan tidak semanis imajinasi kotornya.

Sasuke cukup tegas layaknya komandan perang di garis depan. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menampar kepala Naruto dengan buku setebal novel terjemahan yang cukup membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Semua salah. Perbaiki lagi." Itu adalah kata ultimatum Sasuke saat melihat cara pengerjaan soal Naruto yang asal-asalan. Kalau sudah begitu, Naruto dengan jengkel menggebrak meja dan langsung menantang adu jontos.

"Kerjakan dengan benar, baru aku akan meladenimu adu kekuatan." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Dan kalau sudah begitu, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali duduk mengambil pulpen untuk mengisi jawabannya.

Sasuke duduk tepat di depan meja Naruto sembari membaca buku. Ia sebenarnya bingung buku apa yang sedang dibacanya itu, benda ini ditemukannya tergeletak tidak berdaya di salah satu meja murid. Mungkin ketinggalan. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang teridentifikasi sebagai novel _romance_ picisan itu.

Namun keningnya langsung berkerut saat membaca sebaris kalimat tentang dua orang cowok yang saling berpegangan tangan. Merasa _alarm_ bahaya di otaknya berdengung nyaring, pemuda raven itu langsung menutup buku tadi dengan keras. Cukup untuk membuat bahu Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Apa?" Naruto mendongak heran saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang agak berkerut tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan mengisi lembar jawabannya." Ujarnya, kembali merapikan ekspresinya ke semula.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Sasuke memilih bersender malas di kursi sembari menatap ekspresi serius di wajah Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan soal ujian.

Onyx nya memindai dengan teliti setiap kerutan yang terlihat di kening pemuda pirang itu. Ia juga melihat ekspresi bingung saat Naruto tengah berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak pernah sadar kalau Naruto bisa memiliki banyak ekspresi wajah yang aneh seperti itu. Kadang-kadang tersenyum aneh, kadang-kadang frustasi secara tiba-tiba. Cukup lucu.

Matanya kembali meneliti lebih jelas. Dua pasang _ocean blue_ didepannya itu sedikit membuatnya terhipnotis. Apa Naruto selalu memakai_ contact lens _ke sekolah? Tidak mungkin, pemuda pirang itu bukan tipe cowok metroseksual yang memikirkan penampilannya. Jadi, Sasuke berkesimpulan kalau mata Naruto benar-benar asli adanya.

Ia beralih memandang rambut pirang berantakan itu. Kalau dilihat secara baik, rambut Naruto cukup lembut dan bersinar. Seandainya saja _headband_ yang melingkari kening dan rambutnya itu dilepas, mungkin Sasuke bisa melihat rambut pirang tadi menempel di sisi kepala tanpa harus berdiri tegak seperti itu.

Sasuke jadi penasaran, bagaimana penampilan Naruto tanpa _headband _yang menggangu dan juga tanpa _hair spray_ yang membuat rambutnya berdiri. Mungkin pemuda itu akan lebih—err—apa ya istilahnya—manis, mungkin?

"YUP! SUDAH SELESAI!" Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba penuh semangat. Membuat Sasuke membuyarkan imajinasinya langsung.

Sang Uchiha menarik kertas ujian pemuda itu dan mengoreksinya dalam diam. dari seluruh soal yang ada, Naruto hanya menjawab dua soal yang salah. Itu benar-benar kemajuan yang pesat dalam tiga jam ini.

Sasuke menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Naruto. "Kau hebat. Kau dapat nilai 80 untuk ujian perbaikan ini." Katanya.

Naruto mengulum senyum kegirangan sembari menatap lekat-lekat nilai 80 yang baru saja ditulis oleh Sasuke di kertas ujiannya. Jantungnya menggebu-gebu riang, baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupnya bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen bisa mendapat nilai setinggi itu. Bahkan dapat nilai 50 saja merupakan suatu mukjizat baginya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil melihat wajah sumringah Naruto. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan mulai melepaskan jas seragam sekolahnya. Naruto yang melihat sikap sang Uchiha hanya mengerutkan kening, heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Sasuke menyisingkan lengan kemejanya hingga siku. "Menepati janjiku untuk adu jontos denganmu."

Naruto terdiam selama satu detik, namun di detik berikutnya senyum riangnya berubah menjadi seringai kecil. Tanda ia menerima tantangan itu. "Tentu saja, kita akan melakukannya disini dan di detik ini juga." Sahutnya seraya mengencangkan ikat _headband_-nya lagi.

Naruto melebarkan kuda-kuda kakinya, sedangkan tangannya mengepal erat bersiap di posisi. Di hadapannya, Sasuke masih berdiri dengan angkuh tanpa perlu susah payah melakukan kuda-kuda seperti pemuda pirang itu. Cukup menghindar dan hajar kalau ada kesempatan.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Asal kau tahu, aku bukan cowok yang hanya bisa membaca buku dan pintar dalam bidang akademik saja." Sasuke angkat bicara. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana. Ekspresinya lebih _stoic_ dari biasanya. "—Jangan lupakan kalau aku juga yang membawa nama baik sekolah kita kekejuaraan tingkat nasional bidang karate." Sambung pemuda raven itu lagi dengan kalimat tenang namun menusuk.

Belum sempat Naruto mencerna ucapan tersebut. Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menyerbu ke depan dengan cepat layaknya petir.

_**BUAAGHH!**_—Satu pukulan telak bersarang di perut sang Uzumaki. Aksi yang tiba-tiba itu tidak sempat ditangkap oleh mata telanjang Naruto. Membuatnya terbanting ke lantai menghantam beberapa meja dengan suara _**-Bruaakk!-**_ yang cukup nyaring.

Naruto mendecih, matanya mulai mengobarkan api peperangan. Ia bangkit dan menerjang maju sembari mengepalkan tinju.

"KUBUNUH KAU, TEMEEE!"

.

.

_**DUGH!**_—dinding papan tulis di kelas Kakashi-sensei bergetar kecil dengan bunyi keras dari ruangan sebelah. Sang guru yang sedang kepanasan langsung menoleh ke arah papan tulis dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia mendekatkan telinganya dengan penasaran.

_**BRUAAGHH!**_—Suara bantingan keras membuat Kakasi-sensei menarik kepalanya lagi. Papan tulis bergetar hebat, hampir lepas dari tembok. Tanpa melihat ke ruangan sebelah pun, ia tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke pasti sedang terlibat dalam perkelahian yang memakan korban meja dan kursi yang dibanting.

Kakashi-sensei mendesah panjang, beban hidupnya sudah sulit, sekarang makin sulit dengan ditambahnya masalah dua remaja puber itu. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mendiamkan atau pura-pura tidak peduli dengan perkelahian dua remaja itu, namun ia takut Naruto akan babak belur setelah berkelahi dengan Sasuke.

Naruto otaknya pendek, yang dia tahu hanya berkelahi, berkelahi dan terus berkelahi. Sedangkan Sasuke—_well_, dia juara karate tingkat nasional, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal itu. Tetapi menghajar Naruto sampai babak belur? Itu akan menjadi skandal besar yang melibatkan nama baik dari keluarga Uchiha kalau Sasuke sampai menjadi tersangka pemukulan. Keluarga Uchiha sendiri merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah ini, dan ia yakin kepala sekolah akan langsung memecatnya bila ada masalah yang melibatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

_Well__—__shit!_

Kakashi-sensei bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya menatap ke seluruh murid. "Kumpulkan kertas ujian sekarang."

Kalimat itu sontak membuat kelas yang tadinya hening langsung riuh. Rock Lee bahkan dengan penuh keyakinan dan semangat langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Maaf, Sensei! Tapi anda bilang perpanjangan waktu masih ada sekitar 20 menit lagi!" Serunya.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berdebat. Jadi cepat kumpulkan sekarang atau nilai kalian tetap 0 besar."

Takut dengan ancaman yang dikeluarkan oleh guru mereka, ke sepuluh murid langsung melesat ke depan kelas untuk mengumpul lembar kertas jawaban mereka. Tidak ada yang protes lagi, muka mereka menampilkan ekspresi pasrah dan nelangsa.

_**BRUUGH!**_—Suara keras itu lagi. Papan tulis kembali bergetar. Para murid yang mendengar itu hanya melirik bingung ke arah tembok.

Kiba yang penasaran mulai membuka suara. "Kakashi-sensei, sebenarnya ada apa di kelas sebelah? Bukankah ruangan itu tempat Naruto melakukan ujian seorang diri? Jangan-jangan dia berkelahi dengan Sasuke ya?" Tanyanya.

Kakashi-sensei menjawab dengan helaan napas panjang dan berat. Hal itu sudah membuat Kiba yakin kalau ucapannya benar. "Tolong bawakan kertas-kertas ini ke mejaku. Aku ada urusan penting yangharus diurus." Ujar sang guru lagi.

Kiba mengangguk tanpa banyak protes. Ia hanya memandang punggung merosot Kakashi yang keluar dari kelas dan menuju ruangan sebelah.

.

.

.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Kakashi sudah terlebih dulu menarik napas dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk melihat dua remaja laki-laki yang berwajah biru lebam dan bersimbah darah di kelas. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau dirinya akan mendapat masalah besar bila sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke.

_Fuck!_

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Tangannya bersiap memegang ponsel untuk menelepon rumah sakit terdekat. Namun begitu ia melihat ruangan tadi, matanya hanya bisa terbelalak kaget.

Ruang kelas yang tadinya rapi, bersih, dan asri, berubah menjadi area perang yang benar-benar mengerikan. Kaki meja patah, kursi berserakan tidak beraturan di lantai dan papan tulis patah menjadi dua dengan sangat mengenaskan. Di sisi lain, dua remaja tanggung masih berdiri tegak dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Keringat dan lebam akibat berkelahi menghiasi wajah mereka.

Kakashi masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Otaknya mencoba menghitung kerugian yang diakibatkan dua remaja ababil itu. Mungkin sekitar puluhan ribu yen? Tidak! Tidak! Pasti ratusan ribu yen! Pasti!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sang guru memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Kalian membuat kelas menjadi hancur."

"Bukan salahku!" Naruto berteriak.

"Juga bukan salahku." Sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Oke, kalau bukan salah kalian berdua, jadi ini salah siapa? Hantu?" Sarkastik Kakashi seraya memicingkan matanya kesal.

Naruto melonggarkan ancang-ancangnya kemudian mengerang jengkel ke arah Kakashi. "_Oh come on_, kami hanya adu tinju untuk merayakan keberhasilanku ujian perbaikan."

Pria bermasker itu sekali lagi memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Bisakah kalian merayakan keberhasilan dengan adu yang lain? Adu basket? Adu voli? Adu kelereng? Apapun selain adu tinju."

Naruto menekuk wajah sembari duduk di lantai. "Ini sebagai bentuk persahabatan, Sensei."

"Jamanku dulu, menghancurkan ruangan kelas bukanlah bentuk persahabatan."

Pemuda pirang itu tidak membalas dan hanya mendengus jengkel. Kakashi mendesah lelah.

"Cukup. Kalian berdua kuhukum membersihkan kekacauan ini. Tidak boleh pulang sampai kelas kembali seperti semula." Tegas sang guru.

"A—Apa?! Membersihkan semua ini?" Naruto menunjuk panik ke arah meja dan papan tulis yang patah. "Bagaimana kami merapikannya?"

"Bukan urusanku." Ketus Kakashi. "Sampai jumpa besok." Lanjutnya lagi seraya melenggang keluar kelas tanpa beban.

Naruto tidak bisa membantah, sedangkan Sasuke bersandar di sisi meja dengan wajah frustasi.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa aku mau saja meladenimu dan membuat kelas hancur seperti ini." Ucap sang Uchiha membuka suara.

Naruto melirik. "Demi persahabatan?"

"Huh?"

"Iya, demi persahabatan." Naruto bangkit dan menujulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Seseorang yang berhasil mengalahkanku adalah sahabatku."

"Kita _draw_. Ingat?"

Mata biru itu berputar malas. "Sama saja... Jadi bagaimana? Kita sahabat sekarang?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya.

Sasuke melirik ke tangan Naruto dan wajah idiot bergantian. Ia terlihat ragu. Haruskah menerima Naruto sebagai sahabatnya? _Well_, sebenarnya hal itu sama sekali tidak masalah bagi Sasuke, hanya saja—

"Apa sih yang kau tunggu, Teme?" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk bersalaman. "Berteman denganku saja harus berpikir keras seperti itu."

Pemuda pirang itu menjabat tangan Sasuke sangat erat. Tanda persahabatan. Sayangnya, hal itu sanggup membuat aliran darah Sasuke memompa jantung semakin cepat dua kali lipat.

Sasuke terdiam._ 'Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar begini? Apakah aku sakit gagal jantung? gagal ginjal? atau gagal otak?'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dan melepaskan _headband _yang melingkari keningnya. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya sejenak dan membiarkan surai basah karena keringat itu jatuh ke sisi kepala. Tidak berdiri tegak seperti sebelumnya.

Butir keringat Naruto mengalir dari pelipis menuju dagu dan jatuh dengan gerakan _slow motion _ke lantai. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Seakan-akan seluruh dunianya di-_pause_ untuk beberapa detik agar ia bisa menikmati kilat eskotis kulit _tan_ pemuda pirang itu.

Tegukan leher sang Uzumaki, bibir basah karena jilatan lidah, dan kelopak mata yang tengah berkedip itu. Oh, jangan lupakan _ocean blue_ yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah onyx-nya.

_**Brak!**_—Naruto menggebrak meja. Menyadarkan fantasi aneh sang Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Naruto mendelik tidak suka. "Kau ingin adu tinju lagi?" Tanyanya bersemangat.

Sasuke membuang muka. Merapikan ekspresinya kembali. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, apa saja yang kau kerjakan di sekolah selama ini." Bohongnya.

"Oh." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpikir. "Aku mengusik Iruka-sensei, menggoda Sakura-chan, membuat onar dengan junior yang sok hebat dan sejenisnya."

"Intinya, kau tidak mengerjakan hal yang berguna begitu?" Sasuke kembali merapikan lengan kemejanya dan memakai jas seragamnya.

"Hal yang kulakukan berguna." Naruto mendelik galak.

"Beri aku satu contoh."

"_Well_..." Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk rambutnya, bingung. "...Aku menjaga kedamaian sekolah dengan menghajar siswa sekolah lain."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengkel. Menyesal sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. "Sebaiknya kita mulai merapikan ruangan ini. Aku tidak mau menambah hukumanku lagi." Ujarnya seraya membenarkan letak posisi kursi.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dan mulai bekerja untuk menyatukan kembali papan tulis yang terbelah dengan selotip.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 19.00 malam_**

.

Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung pemilik galeri museum tertua di Konoha itu tengah duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya. Sebuah berlian biru besar seukuran buah stroberi terpampang mewah di dalam kotak kaca bertatahkan emas. Berlian mahal dengan harga jutaan dolar hasil peninggalan kerajaan Inggris kuno itu tengah berkelip-kelip genit di atas meja kerja Itachi. Menggoda para pemburu harta untuk mengincarnya.

Itachi mengambil satu lembar dokumen yang merupakan sertifikat kepemilikan berlian tersebut dan menelitinya dengan seksama.

"Apakah benda ini yang akan dimasukkan ke galeri utama pameran untuk minggu depan?" Itachi melirik asisten pribadinya.

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan kulit biru dan gigi yang mirip taring hiu mengangguk dengan sopan. "Ya, museum kita dipilih untuk menjaga berlian berharga ini."

Itachi mendengus pelan. Melemparkan kembali lembaran kertas itu ke atas meja dengan ekspresi malas. "Kisame, perketat penjagaan untuk pameran museum minggu depan. Untuk sementara, simpan benda ini di dalam lemari besi di kamarku." Perintahnya.

Kisame mengangguk dalam diam dan segera mengangkat kotak kaca berisi berlian tadi untuk dibawa ke dalam kamar Itachi. Baru saja ia membuka pintu ruangan untuk keluar, sosok Sasuke terlihat berpapasan dihadapannya.

"Baru pulang, Sasuke?" Kisame menyapa basa-basi. Sangat basi.

"Hn." Pemuda raven itu tidak tertarik untuk menjawab. Matanya memilih memandang keindahan benda yang sedang dibawa Kisame.

Sadar kalau pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada berlian tersebut, Kisame langsung berdehem kecil. "Ini untuk pameran yang diadakan minggu depan. Itachi menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya di lemari besi di kamarnya." Jelasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah sang kakak yang tengah bergumul dengan lembaran dokumen. Seakan-akan, berlian tadi sudah tidak menarik di matanya.

"Aku pulang."

"Hn. Selamat datang." Itachi menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa. "Dimana ayah dan ibu?"

"Seperti biasa..." Itachi mengambil kaca pembesar dari laci dan meneliti keaslian dokumen di tangannya. "...Mereka pergi bulan madu kedua."

"Maksudmu, bulan madu ke dua ratus lima puluh enam mereka?"

"Ya. Dan kau tidak perlu mengejanya panjang lebar seperti itu." Itachi meletakkan dokumennya dan melirik sang adik. Namun alisnya langsung berkerut heran saat melihat kondisi Sasuke. "Kenapa bajumu kumal dan kotor begitu? Wajahmu juga lebam. Apa kau berkelahi?"

"Aku latihan karate." Bohongnya.

Itachi menatap lekat. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan wajah datar yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Lagipula ia memang tidak mempercayai ekspresi seluruh anggota keluarganya yang pintar menyembunyikan kebohongan—kecuali ibunya yang selalu jujur dan murah senyum.

"Apa?" Sasuke melirik sinis. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kau hebat berbohong seperti ayah."

"Cih..." Sasuke mendecih. "...Baiklah aku mengaku, aku beradu tinju dengan Naruto."

"_Well_, aku sudah menduganya kalau kau terlibat perkelahian." Itachi bangkit dari kursi dan bersender di sisi meja. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menunggu cerita sang adik. "Jadi, siapa si Naruto ini dan kenapa kalian berkelahi?"

"Kami tidak berkelahi. Aku hanya berjanji kalau dia lulus ujian perbaikan, kami akan adu tinju untuk merayakannya."

"Kenapa harus adu tinju? Kenapa tidak adu basket? Adu voli? Atau adu kelereng?" Sahut Itachi.

Sasuke melirik sinis. Merasa dejavu dengan perkataan kakaknya itu. "Karena adu tinju lebih—"

"Romantis?" Itachi menyela.

"—_manly_." Sasuke membetulkan.

Sang kakak memutar bola matanya. "_Oh yeah, sure. Manly._"

Sasuke tidak menggubris kalimat sarkastik Itachi "Aku lapar. Bisakah kita memesan makanan dari _fast food_?"

"Kau menyukai si Naruto ini?" Pertanyaan Itachi melesat sangat jauh dari perkataan sang adik. Membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan heran.

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang, apa kau suka dengan Naruto?" Ulang Itachi.

"Aku tidak tuli." Sasuke membalas ketus. "Aku hanya kaget kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu."

"Alismu berkerut saat menyebut nama Naruto. Bukankah itu kebiasaanmu sejak kecil? Menajamkan alis saat mengucapkan nama ataupun bertemu pandang dengan orang yang kau sukai. Hingga akhirnya kau membuat orang yang kau sukai itu kabur ketakutan karena berpikir kalau kau ingin mengajaknya berkelahi." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar seraya menunjuk alisnya sendiri. Mempraktekkan bagaimana eskpresi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak se-mengerikan itu."

"Disana ada cermin. Mengacalah dulu." Tunjuk Itachi ke arah sudut ruangan.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah cermin, kemudian kembali menatap sang kakak. "Oke, mungkin memang mengerikan. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti orang yang kusukai."

"Kau menakuti anjing tetangga."

"Aku tidak menakuti anjing tetangga! Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengelusnya!"

"Berarti kau tidak membantah kalau kau menyukai Naruto?" Itachi melempar pertanyaan menjebak.

Sasuke skakmat.

"Debat ditutup. Aku ingin istirahat." Pemuda raven itu mendengus kesal seraya keluar dari ruang kerja kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menelepon restoran. Kau ingin makan apa?" Ia mengembalikan pertanyaan ke topik semula. Sayangnya, Sasuke sudah terlanjur tidak berselera.

"Aku kenyang." Dua kalimat itu disertai dengan debaman keras pintu yang ditutup menandakan _mood_ sang adik sangat—sangat—buruk. Dan Itachi hanya mendengus geli melihat Sasuke kalah dalam beradu argumentasi dengannya.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi, keesokan harinya_**

.

Dunia Sasuke sangat normal setiap harinya. Ia berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, belajar giat dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan sembari membaca buku bertema berat. Selain itu, ditengah-tengah kesibukannya sebagai dewan disiplin sekolah yang mengkoordinasi kegiatan anggota, ia juga akan menyempatkan diri ikut berlatih karate untuk mengajar juniornya.

Yeah, hanya rutinitas biasa di sekolah setiap harinya.

Namun dunianya yang normal itu harus berputar jungkir balik saat bersahabat dengan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi ini kesibukannya hanyalah mencari referensi buku untuk ujian besok lusa, namun baru saja ia sampai di ambang pintu perpustakaan, teriakan Naruto yang nyaring terdengar membahana dari lorong koridor tepat di belakangnya.

"OIIII! TEMEEE!"

Sasuke menoleh heran. Dan matanya sukses melotot lebar saat melihat pemuda pirang itu berlari kencang diikuti beberapa siswi murka yang membawa sapu dan segala peralatan dari kamar ganti di belakangnya. Sasuke menebak, si biang kerok itu mencari masalah lagi. Mungkin mengintip para gadis yang sedang ganti baju?

"Apa yang—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lengannya sudah keburu ditarik paksa oleh Naruto dan diseret berlari bersamanya.

"Yooo, sahabatku!" Naruto melempar cengiran lebar. Sedangkan Sasuke membalasnya dengan _death glare_ mematikan.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau menarikku dalam masalah ini?!" Kesalnya sembari mensejajarkan langkah larinya dengan Naruto.

"Kita sahabat, senang dan duka harus selalu bersama." Naruto menjawab enteng. "Awas di depanmu!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh ke depan dan melihat dua orang siswa tengah membawa meja panjang di koridor. Di samping kedua siswa tersebut, Asuma-sensei terlihat berbicara mengenai pemindahan barang tidak berguna dari ruang guru ke gudang sekolah.

"**MINGGIR!" **Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak berbarengan. Dua orang siswa tadi serta Asuma-sensei terlihat kaget melihat kedua pemuda itu menerjang ke arah mereka.

Sasuke dengan sigap melompati meja dengan mudah, sedangkan Naruto meluncur di bawah kaki meja dengan seringai terpasang di bibirnya. Mereka kembali berlari tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kesal Asuma-sensei. Dan Sasuke yakin, ia akan segera diberi detensi oleh Kakashi-sensei kalau ketahuan bersikap kurang ajar seperti tadi.

"Lompat!" Naruto memberi aba-aba mendadak.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar saat melihat pagar pembatas yang berada di ujung koridor. Kalau mereka melompat dari lantai dua, Sasuke yakin mereka tidak akan selamat. _Well_, mungkin akan patah tulang rusuk atau tulang belakang sedikit.

"Kau gila, Dobe!"

"Cepat!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan melompat melewati pagar pembatas tadi tanpa pikir panjang.

Mereka meluncur ke tanah. Seperti film _action_ yang diputar lambat. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya melayang sesaat di udara, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa keras dengan cengiram lebar yang menawan di wajahnya. Terlihat senang saat tubuhnya terbawa gravitasi ke tanah.

Di bawah mereka, semak-semak dan rumput hijau menyambut dua tubuh remaja itu yang terguling jatuh setelah sebelumnya sempat mendarat sempurna dengan dua kaki mereka.

Atlit karate dan pembuat onar yang suka berkelahi memang memiliki tulang yang kuat dibandingkan manusia biasa. _Well_, mereka sudah terbiasa menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri. Melompat dari lantai dua hanyalah perkara mudah.

"YEAAHH!" Naruto meninju udara penuh kepuasan. Terlebih lagi saat melihat gerombolan siswi yang tadinya mengejar mereka hanya bisa mengutuk kesal karena buronannya kabur semudah itu.

Sasuke yang tadinya menampilkan ekspresi datar, kini malah ikut tertawa dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena kecapekan. Dia tidak menyangka, memacu adrenalin seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Seakan-akan semua beban stresnya hilang mendadak.

Naruto melirik sekilas. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka pangeran es sepertimu bisa tertawa juga."

"Yeah, ini sangat menegangkan dan seru." Sahut Sasuke seraya menyingkirkan rumput dari bahu dan rambutnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia mengencangkan ikat kepalanya kembali sebelum menarik lengan Sasuke. "Ayo kita bolos hari ini. Aku tahu tempat yang seru." Ujarnya lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu bergegas melompati pagar sekolah bersama Sasuke dan berlari-lari kecil di jalanan. Sesekali saling meninju bahu untuk bercanda.

Untuk hari ini saja, Sasuke ingin merasa bebas. Setidaknya ia ingin tertawa bersama dengan Naruto. Lagipula tempat yang mereka tuju sekarang adalah bukit belakang sekolah dengan panorama kota yang sangat indah. Cocok untuk menangkan diri sejenak.

.

"Ini..." Naruto menyerahkan satu buah es krim kepada Sasuke. "...Aku membelinya disana. Cukup murah dan enak." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk toko sederhana dibelakang mereka.

Sasuke mengambil es krim tadi dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Ia duduk tepat di pagar pembatas jalan sembari memandang susunan kota di bawah mereka.

"Indah 'kan?" Naruto melompat untuk duduk disebelah Sasuke. Telunjuk mengarah ke arah perumahan padat penduduk. "Disana apartemenku."

Sasuke mencoba mengikuti arah jari Naruto, namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah dempetan rumah dan apartemen murah. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah yang didiaminya sekarang. _Well_, ia orang kaya, wajar saja rumahnya seperti mansion besar dengan puluhan pelayan yang siap melayaninya.

"Kau tinggal disana?" Sasuke melirik pemuda itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Yup! Tempat yang sangat murah. Ibu dan ayahku sudah meninggal, jadi aku harus menghidupi diriku sendiri dengan bekerja di toko 24 jam."

"Kau? Bekerja? Mustahil." Sinis Sasuke lagi.

"Hei! Begini-begini, aku orang yang cukup mandiri tahu!" Ketus Naruto. Tersinggung dengan ucapan pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan itu. Ia hanya terdiam saat melihat Naruto melepaskan _headband _yang melingkari kepalanya itu. Membebaskan rambut pirangnya untuk jatuh menempel di sisi kepala. Tidak berdiri tegak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau memakai _headband_ kampungan itu? Rambutmu lebih bagus tanpa benda itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh ini? _Headband_ ini pemberian ayahku. Dan aku cukup menyukainya." Jawab Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menikmati panorama itu. "Aku akan berhenti sekolah."

Ucapan tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasuke tersedak es krimnya sendiri. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku akan berhenti sekolah."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mendengus kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah tipe yang penasaran juga."

"Cukup jawab saja, Dobe."

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar sekolahku. Mungkin aku harus mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lebih besar."

"Huh? Kalau kau kekurangan uang, kenapa kau malah bermain-main dan tidak belajar?"

"_Well_, aku tidak pintar dalam bidang akedemik. Jadi aku memilih berkelahi karena dibayar. Kalau ada siswa yang di-_bully_, aku akan dibayar untuk membalaskan dendam mereka." Jelas Naruto.

"Konyol."

"Hei! Itu bukan konyol, tetapi hidup sebagai pahlawan!"

"Tetap saja konyol."

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi uangnya lumayan besar. Jadi aku tidak protes."

"Uang, huh?" Sasuke melemparkan sisa es krimnya ke tanah dan turun dari pagar pembatas. "Kau bisa memakai uangku dulu."

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh kaget.

"Akan kuberikan uang berapapun yang kau minta." Tegas Sasuke lagi.

"Hei, brengsek!" Naruto melompat turun dari pagar pembatas dan mencengkram kerah baju pemuda raven itu dengan kesal. "Kau sedang menghinaku ya?! Aku bukan pengemis! Aku bisa mencari uangku sendiri!"

"Aku tidak menghina. Aku hanya ingin membantu." Jelas Sasuke lagi, masih dengan tampang _stoic_-nya.

Naruto mendengus dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju pemuda itu. "Kau memang anak orang kaya yang manja. Kau pikir semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan uang semudah itu?"

"Uang memang memecahkan semua masalah."

Naruto mendelik galak, namun tidak membantah. Uang memang berkuasa di dunia ini, tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia masih punya harga diri untuk tetap mempertahankan prinsipnya, yaitu tidak mengemis pada orang lain. "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ingin uangmu." Jelasnya lagi.

"Kau bodoh dan keras kepala, Idiot. Cukup ambil saja uangnya dan masalahmu akan beres." Ketus Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengemis padamu!"

"Kau—!" Sasuke membentak. Ia menarik lengan pemuda pirang itu dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, membuat onyx Sasuke memandang lurus ke _ocean blue_ yang menampilkan kilatan tajam.

Sang Uchiha sebenarnya ingin menumpahkan seluruh kemarahannya sebab niat baiknya ditolak begitu saja. Namun begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan _ocean blue_ milik Naruto, niat untuk marah langsung terhenti.

Pandangan Naruto menampilkan keteguhan prinsip yang tidak dapat dibantah. Harga dirinya.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih menyerah.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sang Uchiha melepaskan cengkramannya di lengan pemuda pirang itu dengan jengkel.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menawarkan bantuan. Aku menghargai itu."

"Hn."

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke sekolah sekarang?" Sang Uzumaki melirik jam tangannya. "Masih ada dua jam pelajaran lagi sebelum sekolah bubar."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas. Ia mengekor dibelakang Naruto menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi masam, masih kesal karena pemuda pirang itu menolak bantuannya.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 15.00 sore_**

.

Itachi duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya sambil mengamati beberapa barang antik yang datang dari berbagai penjuru dunia untuk menjadi koleksi di galeri museumnya. Ia memakai sarung tangan khusus sebelum menyentuh sebuah patung kuno yang didatangkan langsung dari Mesir. Patung kucing berwarna hitam dengan kalung permata biru cerah yang melingkari lehernya.

Kisame yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Itachi hanya diam menunggu komentar yang akan dikeluarkan tuan mudanya itu. Tetapi sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah kata apapun. Kecuali dengusan kecil dari napasnya.

"Kau tidak suka koleksi barumu?" Kisame membuka suara.

Itachi menjulurkan patung kucing tadi ke tangan sang asisten. "Palsu. Buang saja benda ini."

Kisame mengerutkan dahinya tipis. "Palsu? Bagaimana mungkin? Patung ini baru saja ditemukan satu bulan lalu di pertambangan Mesir."

"Satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat replika patung kucing setinggi dua puluh centimeter itu. Dan aku tidak menerima barang palsu." Ujar Itachi ketus.

Kisame terdiam sejenak dan mengamati patung itu dengan seksama. Kalau dilihat dengan mata telanjang orang awam, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan mana barang palsu atau asli. Tetapi Itachi bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan beberapa detik saja tanpa memakai peralatan apapun. Pemilik galeri museum kuno Konoha memang benar-benar hebat.

_**BRAKK!**_—Sasuke mendobrak pintu ruangan kerja sang kakak dengan keras. Kisame tersentak kecil dan membuat patung di tangannya tergelincir ke lantai hingga pecah dengan suara _**-PRAANG!-**_ yang cukup keras.

Sasuke terdiam di ambang pintu, kaget kalau aksinya mendobrak pintu membuat patung di tangan Kisame pecah. Ia melirik sang kakak takut-takut, namun Itachi sama sekali tidak terlihat marah. Pemuda sulung keluarga Uchiha itu tetap tenang sambil membolak-balikkan lembar dokumen kuno.

"Uhh—maaf soal—"

"Tenang saja, itu barang palsu." Sela Itachi cepat sebelum sang adik meminta maaf. Ia menutup lembaran dokumen dan menatap Sasuke. "Jadi, kenapa kau kesal?"

"Kesal?!" Sasuke membanting tas sekolahnya ke sofa dan menghempaskan pantatnya kesana. "Aku tidak kesal." Sungutnya lagi.

Itachi tidak membalas dan hanya menatap lurus ke arah sang adik. Sedangkan Kisame sibuk merapikan bekas pecahan kaca di lantai.

Sasuke melirik sekilas. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau sama sekali tidak berbakat untuk berbohong." Jelas pemuda berambut panjang diikat itu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengkel lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menolak kebaikanku."

Itachi lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya setelah menaruh lembar dokumen kuno tadi ke dalam kotak kayu yang dibuat secara khusus, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kisame.

"Taruh di tempat yang aman dan kering." Perintah Itachi.

Kisame mengangguk tegas dan keluar dari ruangan dengan cepat. Sasuke memandang pria berkulit biru itu dalam diam lalu melirik sang kakak. "Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, kenapa kau mau memperkerjakan orang aneh macam dia."

"Dia sahabatku sejak kuliah." Itachi duduk menyilangkan kaki di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau berteman dengan orang seperti dia?"

"Kenapa? Dia sangat baik dan kompeten dalam bekerja."

"_Well_, tampilannya sangat—uhh—ekstrim."

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya unik." Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Dulu Kisame adalah pemuda yang suka berkelahi dan mencari masalah. Ia men-_tattoo_ tubuhnya dengan warna biru dan memodifikasi wajahnya layaknya seekor hiu."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Itu sangat ekstr—uhh—maksudku unik. Tidak biasa."

"Memang. Tapi sekarang ia sudah berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mulai disiplin dan rajin dalam bekerja." Itachi kembali menatap sang adik. "Cukup berbicara mengenai Kisame, sekarang aku ingin mendengar ceritamu. Apa kau berkelahi dengan Naruto?"

"Kami tidak berkelahi, hanya saja debat pendapat."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Naruto berencana berhenti karena tidak bisa membayar sekolah. Aku menawarkan bantuan tetapi ditolak begitu saja." Sasuke mendecih jengkel.

"Kenapa dia menolak bantuanmu?" Itachi terlihat tertarik.

"Entahlah." Sasuke duduk merosot dengan wajah masam. "Ia mengatakan tentang keteguhan prinsip, tidak akan mengemis, dan omong kosong lainnya."

Itachi tersenyum lagi. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin ia bisa mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri. Dan aku harap kau menuruti kemauannya untuk jangan membantu."

Sasuke melotot galak ke arah kakaknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu? Apa kau tidak bisa membantunya?"

Uchiha sulung itu bangkit dari sofa sembari merapikan lengan kemejanya. "Aku ingin membantunya, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Itachi menatap sang adik. "Ini bukan hanya sekedar mengenai biaya sekolah saja, tetapi juga harga diri seorang laki-laki, Sasuke."

"Aku mengerti. _But, for god's sake!_ Bisakah ia mengesampingkan soal harga diri dan menerima bantuan kita?! Maksudku kalau dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah, harga diri tidak akan penting lagi."

"Entahlah, mungkin kau bisa membantunya dengan cara lain selain memberinya uang." Sahut Itachi memberikan ide.

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya memandang Sasuke. "Kau terlihat kusut. Pergilah ke kamar dan istirahat. Aku akan menyuruh kepala pelayan untuk membuatkanmu makanan."

Sasuke hanya ber-'Hn' tanpa minat, kemudian meraih tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Beberapa pelayan membungkuk hormat saat Sasuke bergerak melewati mereka. Namun pemuda raven itu terlalu malas untuk menyapa walaupun hanya sekedar anggukan kepala. Ia ingin segera berendam di air panas lalu istirahat di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Kamarnya terletak di koridor panjang paling ujung. Ruangan paling besar dan paling mewah, bahkan gagang pintunya pun berlapis emas. Sasuke sempat bertanya kenapa gagang pintunya harus berlapis emas, dan Itachi menjawab kalau kemewahan sangat cocok dengan diri Sasuke.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sangat risih mempunyai kamar luas bergaya kerajaan Eropa itu. Ia hanya butuh kamar sederhana dan minimalis, setidaknya punya satu ranjang, satu kamar mandi dan satu meja belajar. _See?_ Sangat sederhana.

Itachi memang sangat memanjakannya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke bergema di koridor tersebut. Menjajaki karpet merah bersulam emas yang terbentang dari tangga utama hingga ke ujung koridor. Pemuda raven itu berhenti melangkah saat pandangannya terarah pada Kisame yang tengah sibuk merapikan barang-barang antik di kamar Itachi.

Kamar Itachi tidak bisa disebut mewah. Kamarnya sangat—err—unik? Dengan hiasan kepala binatang dan senjata laras panjang di tembok, serta jejeran barang kuno di rak lemarinya, membuat kamarnya menjadi replika kecil dari museum.

"Sedang sibuk, Kisame?" Sasuke menyapa dari ambang pintu.

Pria berkulit biru itu hanya melirik sekilas dan terkekeh serak. "Begitulah. Kamar Itachi sangat berantakan. Ia ingin menyimpan seluruh barang berharganya di kamarnya sendiri. Kekanakan."

Sang Uchiha bungsu mengangguk maklum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya selama beberapa detik dan terhenti pada sebuah lemari besi yang terkunci rapat dengan kode.

"Apa isinya?"

"Huh?" Kisame berhenti bekerja dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa isi lemari itu?" Sasuke menunjuk lemari besi dengan ujung dagunya.

"Oh itu..." Kisame bangkit dan menepuk lemari tadi dengan bangga. "...Lemari ini kupesan khusus dari negara Paman Sam. Sangat kuat dan kokoh. Bahkan tidak akan tergores oleh peluru apapun."

Sasuke mendelik sewot. "Isinya, Kisame. Isinya."

"Oh, isinya hanya lembar dokumen kuno yang berharga serta berlian biru yang mahal."

"Berlian biru? Maksudmu, berlian sebesar buah stroberi yang akan dipamerkan minggu depan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi agak tertarik.

"Yup!"

Pemuda raven itu terdiam sejenak. Berlian biru berharga jutaan dollar itu bisa membayar biaya sekolah Naruto. Tidak! Tidak hanya biaya sekolah, namun juga biaya sehari-hari selama tujuh turunan.

Mungkin—

—Sasuke harus "meminjam"nya sebentar.

"Apa kodenya?" Sang Uchiha bungsu bertanya lagi. Lebih antusias.

Kisame melirik curiga. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku..." Pemuda raven itu berdehem kecil. "...Hanya penasaran saja."

"Kodenya sangat mudah. Bahkan kau pun akan langsung tahu." Jelas Kisame dengan kekeh kecil.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin bertanya lagi, langkah berat Itachi terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Uchiha sulung itu menatap sang adik dan Kisame bergantian. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan di kamarku?"

"Kami, err, membicarakan mengenai barang antik." Ucap Sasuke dengan cepat. Kisame mengangguk setuju saja.

"Ya, dia bahkan menanyakan asal-usul lemari besi yang kubeli ini." Sahut pria biru itu seraya menepuk lemari besi tadi.

Sasuke tersenyum kaku. "Sebaiknya aku cepat ke kamarku dan istirahat." Ujarnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya diam memandang punggungnya.

.

_**Brak!**_—Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit panik. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya saling bertaut dengan gugup.

Sasuke ingat ucapan sang kakak yang mengatakan kalau ia harus membantu Naruto dengan cara lain. Kalau uang tidak berguna bagi pemuda pirang itu, bagaimana kalau berlian biru saja?

'_Aku bisa mencuri__—__err__—__maksudnya, meminjamnya dengan gampang dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Dan akhirnya, Naruto tidak perlu keluar dari sekolah. Pemasalahan selesai!'_ Batin pemuda itu.

"Uhh—tidak bisa. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kodenya." Sasuke bergumam frustasi. "Tapi, tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi Kisame mengatakan kalau kodenya sangat mudah? Bahkan aku pun bisa memecahkannya? Mungkinkah kodenya adalah '123'?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali mencengkram rambut hitamnya dengan ekspresi depresi. Ia yakin kodenya tidak akan semudah itu. Itu kode kekanakan. Siapa yang akan memakai kode seperti itu di jaman modern seperti ini?

Lelah berpikir keras, pemuda raven itu memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan kode tersebut, yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengambil berlian tadi saat kakaknya tertidur. Lewat tengah malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan aksinya.

.

.

_**RIINGG!**_—Alarm ponsel Sasuke berbunyi nyaring. Dengan gesit, ia menyambar benda tadi dan meliriknya sekilas. Pukul 02.00 pagi hari. Waktunya untuk beraksi.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang kemudian meraih pakaian hitam serta sarung tangan yang sudah disiapkannya. _Fashio_n adalah hal yang utama, selebihnya tinggal serahkan pada keberuntungan saja.

Pemuda raven itu mendengus kecil melihat pantulannya di cermin. Tetap tampan, namun lebih suram dengan pakaian yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Mungkin lain kali ia akan memilih warna merah menyala.

Bermodalkan otak dan keberuntungan, Sasuke segera melesat keluar kamar dan menuju kamar sang kakak. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Itachi tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang bergerak perlahan menuju lemari besinya.

Sasuke berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan lemari besi tadi. Tangannya meraba dinding logam tersebut sebelum berhenti di kenop putar yang memiliki panel angka. Ia membutuhkan kode.

Pemuda raven itu berpikir sejenak.

'_Kode. Kode. Kode...'_ Ia membatin terus menerus. Namun ada ribuan—ah tidak—melainkan milyaran kode yang mungkin saja adalah kunci dari lemari besi ini. Tetapi Kisame pernah mengatakan kalau kode Itachi sangat mudah. Berarti Sasuke tidak harus memikirkan kode yang rumit. Mungkin saja Itachi memakai tanggal lahirnya sendiri ataupun tanggal lahir Sasuke?

Pemuda berambut raven itu segera memutar kenop tadi dengan pelan. Memasukkan tanggal lahir Itachi dan tanggal lahirnya sendiri. Namun benda logam itu masih tidak terbuka. Tertutup rapat.

Kode salah.

'_Shit!'_ Sasuke menyumpah serapah di dalam hati. Ia kembali berpikir lagi, tetapi kode yang paling mudah hanyalah '123'. Apakah ia harus mencoba angka itu juga? _Well_, tidak ada salahnya 'kan mencoba?

Sedikit enggan, sang Uchiha bungsu tadi memutar kembali kenop lemari besi dengan kode '123'.

_**Cklek!**_—Suara kecil dan halus menandakan benda logam tadi sudah terbuka. Sasuke menyeringai senang dan puas. Tidak menyangka kode kekanakan itu merupakan kode lemari besi milik Itachi.

'_Heh! Dasar bodoh!'_ Batinnya.

Sasuke membuka lemari besi tadi dan segera menyambar berlian biru yang berada di dalam kotak kaca. Setelah berhasil, ia segera menutup rapat benda logam tadi dan keluar dari kamar Itachi dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kini, ia memiliki barang yang akan membantu biaya sekolah ! Idenya memang agak—err—ekstrim, tapi patut dicoba. Besok, Sasuke akan menyerahkan benda ini kepada Naruto di sekolah. Dan dia harap, pemuda pirang itu tidak akan menolak pemberiannya.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen. Pukul 10.00 pagi, keesokan harinya_**

.

"KAU GILA!" Naruto meraung keras. Pemuda itu mencengkram kepalanya dengan gugup. Dihadapannya, sosok Sasuke berdiri dengan tenang sembari memegang sebuah berlian biru di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Brengsek?!" Naruto kembali berteriak seraya menarik lengan sang Uchiha dengan jengkel. "Mencuri dari kakakmu sendiri?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Teriaknya lagi.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia melirik kiri-kanan sebelum bicara. "Kecilkan suaramu, Bodoh! Aku tidak ingin pembicaraan kita didengar orang lain."

"Tidak ada yang mendengarkan kita di atas atap ini, Teme!" Ujarnya lagi. Ia bersender di sisi pagar pembatas atap sekolah, merasa lelah dengan kegilaan sang Uchiha. "Kenapa kau nekat begitu?"

"Aku tidak nekat. Aku hanya berusaha membantumu." Sasuke ikut bersandar di sebelah Naruto. Sesekali menimang-nimang berlian di tangannya tersebut. "Kau tidak mau uangku, jadi kupikir aku bisa membantumu dengan ini. Kau bisa menjualnya dengan harga mahal."

"Bukan harga yang kupermasalahkan, Teme!" Mata biru itu bertaut tajam. "Kau mencuri dari kakakmu dan sekarang menyerahkan barang curian ini padaku?! Kau ingin kau ditangkap polisi atau bagaimana?!"

"Pertama, aku tidak mencuri, aku hanya 'meminjam'. Dan yang kedua, kau tidak akan ditangkap polisi, aku akan menjamin itu." Tegas Sasuke lagi.

"Meminjam?!" Naruto mendengus sinis. "Apa kau tahu definisi meminjam, heh?! Meminjam tidak sama dengan mencuri?! Bahkan orang bodoh sepertiku pun tahu hal itu!"

"Dengar—" Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto dan meremas pundak pemuda itu dengan kuat. "—Kau cukup terima berlian ini dan jual. Masalah kakakku akan kuurus sendiri."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak akan menerima barang curian. Kau harus mengembalikannya dan minta maaf."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. "Kenapa sih kau keras kepala?"

"Kau yang keras kepala, Teme! Kau membuatku dalam masalah! _Fucking hell_!" Bentaknya kesal.

Wajah sang Uchiha mengeras. Ia sama sekali tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menolak pemberiannya. Apalagi barang itu sangat susah didapatkan. "Terserah kau sajalah." Ia melempar berlian tadi ke arah kaki Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak suka, buang saja benda itu. Aku mau masuk ke dalam kelas." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke berbalik dan menjauh pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih pusing tujuh keliling. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada berlian mahal seharga puluhan juta dollar itu.

"_Shit!_" Naruto merutuk. Dengan terpaksa ia memungut benda tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Untuk sekarang, ia akan menyimpan benda ini terlebih dahulu. Besok pagi, setelah Sasuke cukup tenang dan waras, ia akan mengembalikannya. Dan kalau pun pemuda Uchiha sombong itu masih bersikeras tidak mau menerima berlian tadi, Naruto berencana akan mengembalikannya langsung ke kediaman Sasuke.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi tengah bergelung dengan barang-barang antiknya di ruang kerja. Ia meneliti satu persatu patung dan lukisan yang nantinya akan dipamerkan di museum miliknya minggu depan.

Itachi harus memastikan tidak ada yang lecet ataupun tergores. Benda seni dan kuno merupakan harta yang sangat berhar—

_**BRAAKKK!**_

Pintu ruang kerja didobrak dengan keras. Itachi yang sedang memegang lukisan tersentak kecil dan hampir menjatuhkan benda seni tadi. Ia menoleh dan melotot tajam ke arah seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu.

Sosok Kisame berdiri terengah-engah disana dengan wajah pucat pasi. _Well_, Itachi tidak bisa memastikan apakah wajah pemuda itu benar-benar pucat atau hanya pantulan dari _tattoo_ birunya itu. Yang pasti, keadaan Kisame benar-benar menyedihkan. Mirip ikan yang hampir sekarat.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda sulung Uchiha itu bertanya dengan tenang. Ia meletakkan kembali lukisan tadi ke atas meja dengan hati-hati.

"Berlian—hhh—biru." Kisame masih terengah-engah seraya menunjuk panik ke luar ruangan. "—hhh—menghilang."

Itachi terdiam kaku. "Huh?"

"Berlian birunya, Itachi!" Kisame hampir menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Berlian birunya menghilang!" Serunya lagi.

Mata Itachi membelalak lebar. Terkejut.

Ia bingung, yang mana lebih mengagetkan antara wajah panik Kisame atau berlian birunya yang menghilang. Jujur saja, Itachi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat karakter Kisame yang sangat keluar dari sifat aslinya, biasanya pemuda hiu itu bersikap sok keren dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya, tetapi sekarang tampang Kisame benar-benar mirip ibu-ibu yang habis dijambret. Namun ia sadar, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menertawakan orang lain. Berlian birunya menghilang dan ia yakin ada seseorang yang mencurinya.

Dengan cepat, Itachi melesat dari ruang kerjanya bersama Kisame menuju lantai dua. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung terpaku diam saat membuka lemari besi tadi dan mendapatkan fakta kalau berliannya memang lenyap.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Kisame. Mendelik tajam.

"Bukan aku! Sumpah!" Pemuda biru itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan panik. "Aku tadi berusaha mengambil lembar dokumen kuno untuk kau periksa, tetapi saat aku membuka lemarinya, berlian birunya sudah menghilang."

"Kalau bukan kau, lalu siapa?" Itachi bersender di sisi lemari seraya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Hanya kau dan aku saja yang tahu kodenya."

"Secara teknis, Sasuke mungkin juga tahu kodenya." Sela Kisame cepat.

Itachi menatap sang asisten dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Uhh, _well_, kemarin saat kami mengobrol tentang lemari besi ini, ia juga bertanya tentang kodenya. Namun aku tidak memberitahunya, aku hanya mengatakan kalau kodenya sangat mudah." Jawab Kisame lagi.

Itachi terdiam, berpikir keras. "Kau tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau yang mencuri berlianku adalah Sasuke 'kan?"

"_Well, who knows?_" Kisame mengedikkan bahunya. "Sasuke sangat pintar, ia bisa memecahkan kodemu yang kekanakan itu."

"Kodeku tidak kekanakan!"

"123 adalah kode yang mudah, Itachi. Bahkan anak TK pun bisa mengetahuinya."

"Tch!" Itachi mendecih kesal. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Kalaupun Sasuke mencuri berlianku, untuk apa ia harus melakukannya? Ia bisa meminta uang padaku dengan mudah tanpa harus mencuri."

"Entahlah, mungkin ia punya alasan lain." Tebak sang asisten lagi.

"Alasan?" Pemuda Uchiha itu mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Gestur berpikir. Detik selanjutnya, ia terdiam saat kenyataan menghantam otaknya dengan keras.

Itachi mengingat kalau Sasuke pernah bercerita tentang Naruto yang akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tidak dapat membayar biaya sekolah. Mungkinkah Sasuke mencuri berlian biru untuk diserahkan pada Naruto? Untuk membantu pemuda itu?

"Itachi, ada apa? Wajahmu seakan-akan sudah mengetahui semuanya." Ujar Kisame, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu.

Itachi mendengus kecil. "Ya, aku memang sudah tahu. Dan aku juga setuju denganmu kalau Sasuke yang mencurinya."

"Lalu? Kita harus bagaimana?"

Itachi menyeringai kecil. Hampir tidak terlihat. "Aku punya ide." Ucapnya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah hari ini Sasuke akan pulang telat?"

"Ya, dia latihan karate sampai—" Kisame melirik jam tangannya. "—pukul 8 malam ini. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kisame, cari alamat pemuda bernama Naruto itu." Perintah Itachi seraya keluar dari kamar dan bergerak cepat di lorong koridor bersama sang asisten. "Cari semua latar belakang dan profil Naruto." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kisame mengangguk tegas seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya di belakang Itachi. "Apa kau punya rencana untuk menemui pemuda bernama Naruto itu?"

"Ya, kita akan menemui Naruto." Itachi membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan melangkah masuk. "Lalu kita akan mengambil berlian biru itu." Ujarnya tegas.

Kisame terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang Itachi yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi putar dengan seringai tipis. Kedua tangan Itachi saling bertaut, seakan-akan gesturnya sekarang menandakan ia punya rencana yang sangat licik.

"Kau mirip bos mafia." Celetuk Kisame akhirnya. "Wajahmu sangat jahat."

Itachi mendengus geli. "Aku memang jahat. Aku sedang memikirkan rencana yang sempurna."

.

.

.

Pukul 15.00 sore adalah waktunya pulang sekolah. Naruto terlihat berjalan menuju arah apartemen murahnya dengan wajah kusut dan aura suram. Sebelumnya, ia sempat berulang kali berusaha menemui Sasuke, baik saat jam pelajaran maupun saat jam istirahat, namun pemuda raven itu terus menghindarinya saat Naruto mencoba mengembalikan berlian biru tersebut. Bahkan ketika bel pulang berbunyi pun, Sasuke tidak ingin menemuinya dengan alasan latihan karate.

Naruto benar-benar frustasi.

_**Cklek!**_—Ia memutar kunci pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Berjalan lunglai ke arah ranjangnya kemudian menghempaskan dirinya disana. Naruto menatap langit-langit kusam apartemennya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku menyerah. Si brengsek itu benar-benar membuatku dalam bahaya." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia meraih tas punggungnya kemudian mengambil berlian biru yang diselipkan disana. Pemuda pirang itu menatap benda berkilau itu penuh kekaguman. Baru kali ini ia melihat batu bening yang dapat menghipnotis matanya. Sangat elegan dan mewah, wajar saja benda ini berharga puluhan juta dollar.

Naruto memutar berlian tadi secara perlahan. Kilauan cahayanya memantul ke arah langit-langit kusam apartemen miliknya. Sinar itu menari-nari di atas sana dengan campuran warna pelangi. Namun yang lebih dominan adalah warna biru, mirip dengan warna matanya.

"Indah." Lagi-lagi Naruto bergumam sendiri. Ia tersenyum kecil menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan itu. Seumur hidup, ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat gradasi warna pelangi yang sangat memukau sejelas ini. Naruto seakan-akan bisa meraih warna tersebut dengan tangannya.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_

Ketukan halus di pintu membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatan memandangi berlian tadi. Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan benda tersebut ke saku celananya lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Kakinya melangkah malas menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka bidang kayu itu dengan pelan. Pemandangan yang pertama dilihat Naruto adalah dua orang pemuda berpakaian rapi tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Pemuda yang pertama berwajah kaku namun tampan dengan sorot mata dingin, berambut hitam panjang diikat, dan berpakaian jas hitam rapi. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, berkulit biru dan berwajah mirip hiu. Yang terakhir agak membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Naruto yakin pemuda itu bukan manusia, melainkan siluman ikan.

"Siapa kalian?" Naruto bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi, terkesan tidak sopan dengan pandangan yang menatap curiga.

"Aku Kisame. Dan ini adalah—" Ia menunjuk pemuda disebelahnya. "—Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto membelalak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh bulu di tubuhnya berdiri ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin dituduh sebagai pencuri berlian, apalagi sampai di tangkap polisi karena ulah Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya untuk menerima berlian tadi.

_Fucking hell!_

"Uhh, a—aku sama sekali tidak mencuri berlian itu." Naruto berbicara gugup. Ia mundur ketakutan. "Sa—Sasuke yang memberikannya padaku. Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa mengambilnya kembali." Ucapnya ketar-ketir.

Itachi sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia terdiam dingin dengan sorot mata yang sinis. "Tidak baik kita membicarakan masalah serius itu disini." Ia melirik ke arah samping, dimana seorang wanita paruh baya sedang keluar dari kamar apartemen sebelah dengan membawa tumpukan sampah. "Kita bicarakan di rumahku saja." Lanjutnya lagi.

"E—Eh?" Naruto tergagap.

"Ayo Kisame, kita pergi." Ajak Itachi lagi seraya berbalik menjauh.

Kisame mengangguk tegas kemudian mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan kuat. Seringai kecil terpasang di bibir pemuda biru itu. "Kau sudah dengar 'kan? Ayo pergi bersama kami." Katanya.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya diseret oleh Kisame menuju mobil _limousin_ milik keluarga Uchiha. Naruto berdoa, semoga ia bisa keluar dari masalah ini dalam keadaan tubuh yang utuh. Jujur saja, tampang Itachi dan Kisame menandakan kalau mereka bukanlah dari keluarga galeri seni museum Konoha, melainkan dari keturunan mafia.

_Shit!_ Naruto bersumpah akan menghajar Sasuke tanpa ampun setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.00 malam Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kediamannya. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas kemudian mendesah kecil. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Ia harus sekolah di musim panas—mengawasi para siswa yang ujian tambahan—dan latihan karate.

Para pelayan menyambutnya di depan pintu sembari membungkuk hormat, Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Pemuda raven itu ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan berendam air panas di _bathtub_-nya. Namun seorang pelayan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan gugup.

"Uhm, maaf tuan muda Sasuke, anda dipanggil oleh tuan muda Itachi untuk segera ke ruangan kerjanya." Ujar salah seorang pelayan wanita.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. "Memanggilku? Ada masalah apa?"

Pelayan tadi membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maaf, tuan muda. Saya tidak tahu."

Sasuke mendengus pelan kemudian segera berjalan menjauh menuju ruangan kerja Itachi yang berada di sayap kiri bangunan. Wajahnya benar-benar menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan dan penasaran. Jarang sekali Itachi memanggilnya ke ruang kerja, biasanya dialah yang selalu masuk kesana tanpa ijin. Entah ingin tiduran di sofa atau sekedar menemani sang kakak yang bergulat dengan barang antik.

Kaki Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Itachi. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok sang kakak yang tengah duduk angkuh di kursi putarnya dengan kaki bersilang. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menopang kepalanya di pegangan kursi. Sedangkan sorot matanya, memandang dingin dan tajam ke arah onyx Sasuke.

Tepat di sebelah Itachi, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berlutut di samping Itachi dengan tangan terikat dan mata serta mulut yang ditutup kain hitam.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. "Na—Naruto?"

Pangilan itu direspon oleh pemuda pirang tadi dengan erangan kecil.

Itachi yang duduk di kursinya menyeringai tipis. "Selamat datang adik kesayanganku, kau baru pulang latihan?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi dengan ekspresi mengeras. "Apa-apaan ini?" Ia mendesis.

Sang kakak membalas dengan seringai tipis. "Kenapa? Aku hanya membawakan tamu spesial untukmu, benar 'kan Kisame?" Ia melirik ke arah sang asisten yang berada di balik pintu. Tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin berbalik menatap sosok pemuda hiu itu, kedua tangannya sudah lebih dulu di cengkram dan di putar ke belakang oleh Kisame. Membuat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan seraya berlutut di lantai.

"Khh!—Lepaskan aku!"

"Ck—ck—ck—tidak semudah itu adikku sayang." Itachi menyela. Tangannya meraih ke saku celana Naruto dan mengambil berlian biru dari sana. "Bukankah ini milikku? Apakah kalian yang mencurinya?" Nada suaranya terdengar lembut, tetapi di telinga Naruto, itu sungguh nada yang menusuk.

Sang Uzumaki mengerang keras seraya menggeleng panik. Berusaha mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak mencurinya. Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pendapat Naruto, matanya menatap dingin ke arah sang adik.

Sasuke berdecak. "Lepaskan Naruto. Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam masalah ini. Aku yang mencurinya."

Seringai Itachi menghilang. Tatapanya lebih dingin dan mematikan. Ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah Kisame, tanda agar Sasuke juga diikat dengan tali.

Kisame mengangguk paham dan langsung menyambar tali yang sudah disiapkannya. Ia mengikat Sasuke cukup erat lalu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke arah kaki Itachi.

Sang Uchiha sulung kembali menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak peduli siapa atau kenapa kau mencurinya. Kalian berdua terlibat dalam hal ini, dan itu berarti kalian berdua harus dihukum."

"Dihukum?" Sasuke meneguk air liurnya. Ia tidak pernah dihukum oleh kakaknya sama sekali, kecuali saat ia masih umur lima tahun dan berani mencuri mainan sang kakak. Karena hal itu, Itachi langsung menghukumnya dengan mengikatnya di pohon dan mencambuknya sampai jera.

"Ka—Kau tidak bermaksud mengikatku di pohon dan mencambukku 'kan?" Sasuke berkeringat ketakutan. Membayangkan dirinya harus kedinginan dan kesakitan karena digantung dan dicambuk.

Itachi mendengus. "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Sasuke. Kita akan membuat ini sebagai hukuman yang sangat menarik."

Itachi bangkit dari kursi lalu menyeret Naruto ke tengah ruangan. Melepaskan penutup mata dan mulut pemuda pirang itu.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto akhirnya bisa berteriak, ia berusaha berontak dari tali yang mengikat tangannya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab Itachi langsung menekannya ke lantai dengan lutut agar berhenti bergerak.

"Kisame, sarung tanganku." Pintanya.

Sang asisten mengangguk dan langsung menyerahkan benda tadi ke tangan Itachi.

Sasuke menatap curiga. "Tunggu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Itachi melirik sekilas. "Lihat saja. Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Ucapnya dingin. Tangannya meraih celana Naruto dan melepaskannya dengan cepat, membuat pemuda rambut pirang itu menjadi panik.

"H—Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini pelecehan!"

"_Shut up!_" Itachi menekan kepala pirang itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak menuju bongkahan pantat kenyal pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke membelalak ngeri. "_Stop!_ _Don't you dare touch him!_"

Itachi berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang adik. Ia membasahi jarinya dengan air liur dan mulai menusukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang hangat tersebut.

"Arghhh!" Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Matanya membelalak lebar saat rasa perih itu menjalar ke liang analnya. Ia bisa merasakan satu jari tersebut bergerak menyentuh dinding rektumnya tidak beraturan. Menggesek apa saja yang ada di dalam sana. "_Stop!_—Akkh!—Sakit!" Ia mengerang, memohon.

Penetrasi tanpa pelicin itu membuat anusnya benar-benar sakit. Naruto bahkan tidak sanggup menggerakkan lututnya untuk merangkak pergi, pantatnya benar-benar di obrak-abrik oleh jari Itachi.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menggertakan giginya, murka. "LEPASKAN NARUTO, BRENGSEK!" Ia meraung marah.

Itachi melirik sang adik dengan tampang bengis. "Kau berani memerintahku, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan tenang namun menusuk itu membuat Sasuke terpaksa membungkam mulutnya dengan cepat. Ia sadar kalau tidak boleh mencari masalah dengan kakaknya yang super _villain_ itu.

"Aku mohon, lepaskan Naruto." Nada suara Sasuke memohon. Mencoba agar tidak membuat Itachi marah. Sayangnya hal itu sudah terlambat, Itachi terlanjur kesal dan memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam anus Naruto.

"ARGHHH!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Pahanya bergetar hebat dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan air liur. Rasa perih itu berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan, ia bahkan bisa merasakan sodokan tiga jari Itachi menghancurkan lubang anusnya. Membuat dinding rektumnya tergesek mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruto!" Sasuke panik. Ia menggerakkan kainya untuk menerjang maju, tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Kisame dengan sigap menangkap bahunya dan menekannya untuk tetap berlutut di lantai. "—Lepaskan Naruto! Lepaskan dia!"

"Melepaskan pencuri ini?" Itachi menarik tangan Naruto. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk berdiri dengan kedua lututnya, memperlihatkan kejantanan sang Uzumaki yang sudah berdiri mengeluarkan precum. "Aku rasa, dia menyukai perlakuanku." Lanjut Itachi lagi dengan seringai tipis.

Sasuke menggeram. Matanya bertaut penuh kebencian.

Itachi menatapnya dengan tatapan pura-pura prihatin. "Adikku tersayang, jangan menunjukkan wajah itu padaku. Aku jadi ingin menyiksamu lebih dari ini." Katanya sembari tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang bagi Sasuke sangat mengerikan.

Itachi melepaskan jarinya dari lubang Naruto, pemuda itu sudah tidak menarik baginya lagi. Ia memilih bergerak ke arah sang adik dan berjongkok di hadapannya. "Well, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut bermain denganku dan Naruto?"

"Apa yang—"

Belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan komentar, Itachi sudah terlebih dulu menjentikkan jarinya. Kode itu sudah sangat dipahami oleh Kisame. Sang asisten dengan sigap melepaskan celana Sasuke, membuat bagian bawah pemuda raven itu terekspos sempurna.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Brengsek!" Sasuke berteriak marah.

Itachi menyeringai kecil. "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai kejantanan sang adik. Sentuhan lembut yang membuat paha itu bergetar.

"Lepas—hhh—" Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya. Namun sepertinya, selangkangannya punya pemikiran lain. Penisnya sudah berdiri tegak hanya dengan kocokan lembut sang kakak. "—Itachi—hhh—lepas—"

"Lepas?" Sang Uchiha sulung menyeringai tipis. Tangannya yang berselimut sarung karet bergerak perlahan menyusuri batang kejantanan Sasuke, kemudian berhenti tepat di ujungnya. Jari telunjuknya menggesek lubang urinal yang terus mengeluarkan precum tersebut, sesekali menepuknya dengan lembut. "Tetapi sepertinya penismu menyukai perlakuanku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Khhh—Ghkk!—" Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan erat dan menggigit giginya kuat-kuat. Ia berontak dari tali yang melilit tubuhnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak terbuai oleh sentuhan Itachi.

"Jangan menolak. Rileks kan tubuhmu, oke?" Pinta Itachi lagi. Matanya melirik ke arah Kisame, kemudian mengedikkan dagunya menunjuk Naruto. Sang assisten paham kode yang diberikan oleh bos-nya itu. Ia menarik Naruto dan menjatuhkan pemuda pirang itu di depan selangkangan Sasuke.

Itachi menyeringai tipis. Ia merenggut surai pirang Naruto, mendongakkan kepala tersebut. "Mungkin sedikit bantuan dari Naruto akan membuatmu puas Sasuke." Ujarnya dingin.

Naruto mendelik Itachi penuh kebencian. "Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!" Raungnya.

Itachi tidak peduli. Lebih tepatnya, pura-pura tidak peduli dengan omongan pemuda pirang tersebut. Matanya masih terfokus ke arah sang adik.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kau sudah kelewatan, Itachi." Desis Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang..." Itachi menelusuri penis Sasuke dengan jarinya. Bergerak turun naik dari ujung hingga ke bola testikel pemuda raven itu. "...Kalian harus kuhukum." Ia menyentil batang penis Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu meringis sakit.

"Tch!—Menghukum? Kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengan kami." Sinis Sasuke.

"_Well_, itu juga tidak sepenuhnya salah." Itachi mendorong kepala Naruto untuk mendekat ke selangkangan Sasuke. "Jilat." Perintahnya tegas.

Naruto mendelik tajam. "Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu, Brengsek!"

Itachi mendengus, kemudian memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang anal pemuda pirang itu secara tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak kecil.

"Gkkhh!—Ahhk!—Sakit!" Sang Uzumaki meringis pedih.

"Kau tidak ingin aku memasukkan seluruh lima jariku ke lubangmu 'kan?" Ancam Itachi. "Kalau begitu jilat penis Sasuke." Lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

Naruto menggeram. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan pemuda angkuh itu. Bibirnya mendekat perlahan ke arah ujung penis Sasuke, kemudian menjilat batang ereksi itu dengan lembut.

Jilatan Naruto sukses membuat selangkangan Sasuke bergetar hebat. Ia menggeram rendah berusaha menguasai libidonya.

Lidah Naruto meliuk di sekitar penis sang raven. Menjilat dari ujung hingga ke dua bola testikelnya. Menggigit-gigit kecil kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ahhh—Hhhh—" Sasuke mendesah. Ia bisa melihat betapa sosok Naruto sangat erotis sekarang. Wajah _tan_ yang berkilat karena keringat, mata biru yang cemerlang, serta rambut pirang yang kini melekat jatuh di sisi kepala tanpa _headband_. Benar-benar sangat—manis.

Paha Sasuke bergetar. Penisnya bisa merasakan kehangatan mulut Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu mengulum seluruh organ vitalnya. Ujung kejantannya menyentuh langit-langit, gigi dan gusi sang Uzumaki, bermain-main dengan kerongkongan pemuda tersebut. Ia bahkan menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun tanpa diberi perintah. _God!_ Mulut Naruto benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Ghhk!—Ohok!—Nghmphh!" Naruto mengerang saat penis besar Sasuke menyodok-nyodok pangkal tenggorokannya. Membuatnya mual dan hampir muntah. Air lirnya menetes dari sela-sela dagu, membuat wajahnya semakin menggairahkan untuk dijamah.

Hisapan, kuluman, dan jilatan dilakukan oleh Naruto tanpa henti. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke segera keluar dan menghentikan siksaan ini. Bibirnya berhenti di ujung penis pemuda raven itu, kemudian menyeruput precum sang onyx layaknya menyeruput minuman dari sedotan. Ia bisa merasakan tetes cairan bening itu berada di dalam mulutnya. Rasa getir dan asin yang berbaur dengan air ludahnya sendiri.

Puas menghisap precum Sasuke, Naruto memilih bermain dengan dua buah bola testikel pemuda tersebut. Ia menghisap salah satu testikel dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, menjilat benda tersebut dengan lidah basah dan hangatnya.

Sasuke mengerang keras. Kepalanya terdongak ke atas menikmati cumbuan lidah yang dilakukan Naruto pada alat kemaluannya.

Kisame yang berada di belakang Sasuke terlihat terangsang melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia menyeringai tipis sebelum membawa bibirnya ke tengkuk Sasuke. Menghisap kuat area sekitar leher pemuda it—

_**DUAAAGHH!**_—Bunyi nyaring itu berasal dari Itachi yang menghantam kepala Kisame ke lantai dengan kuat secara tiba-tiba. Membuat belakang kepala pemuda hiu itu tergores meneteskan darah.

Itachi mendelik dengan tampang dinginnya. Ia mendesis pelan. "Apa kau cari mati, Kisame? Kau tidak kuijinkan untuk menyentuh adikku satu ujung jari pun."

Kisame terkekeh serak dan parau. Ia terbaring di lantai dengan tangan Itachi yang menahan kepalanya di bidang dingin tersebut. "Khekhekhe—ayolah Itachi, kau tidak perlu kaku seperti it—"

Belum sempat Kisame menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu menarik kepala pemuda hiu tersebut dan membantingnya kembali ke lantai dengan suara_**-DUAAGHH!- **_yang cukup keras. Hantaman kedua itu cukup untuk membuat sang asisten berhenti menyeringai layaknya orang gila. Ia sadar kalau ucapan Itachi benar-benar serius. Berani membantah perintah, kepalanya bisa melayang kapan saja.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh apapun dan siapapun." Ucap Kisame akhirnya. Menyerah.

Pemuda sulung Uchiha itu mendengus kecil. Kemudian melepaskan kepala Kisame dari cengkramannya. Ia bangkit dan merapikan dasinya dengan angkuh. Matanya melirik ke arah sang adik yang masih terbuai oleh hisapan Naruto. Seakan-akan ia tidak peduli dengan kejadian barusan.

"Ahhk!—Naruto, aku hampir keluar!—Ghhk!" Suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Pahanya bergetar hebat saat cairan sperma di pompa dari testikel menuju saluran urinalnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan kelu—

_**Plop!**_—Itachi menarik kepala Naruto dari penis Sasuke, menghentikan kuluman pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke melirik sang kakak dengan bengis. Tidak suka saat ejakulasinya tertunda.

"Ada apa?" Itachi mengeluarkan nada suara dinginnya. "Kau terlihat kecewa, Sasuke. Ingin segera keluar, hm?" Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau—" Sasuke menggeram marah. Namun Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai licik. Ia menatap kejantanan sang adik yang berdenyut-denyut ingin segera memuntahkan cairan putih tersebut keluar.

Itachi menyentuh batang penis Sasuke dengan ujung sepatunya. Kemudian menekannya ke lantai. Cairan precum menetes semakin banyak, membasahi lantai ruang kerjanya.

"Khh—Ahkk!—" Sasuke meringis pelan saat sepatu Itachi menginjak organ vitalnya dengan cukup kuat. Ia mendongak menatap sang kakak.

"_Well, well_, lihat betapa erotisnya wajahmu itu Sasuke." Itachi menjulurkan tangannya ke arah mulut sang adik. Menelusuri lekuk bibir itu dengan jempolnya. "Memohon padaku, dan aku akan membiarkanmu keluar." Ujarnya lagi.

"Hhh—kit—hhh—"

"Hm? Apa? Aku tidak mendengar."

"Sakit, Kak—hhh—sakit—Ahhk!—jangan injak penisku—Ghhk!" Selangkangan Sasuke bergetar saat Itachi menggesekkan sepatunya ke organ vital miliknya. Kemudian menginjaknya lagi dengan kuat. "Ahhk!—Kakak!—Ahhkk!—Keluar! Keluar!—Ghhhk!" Tenggorokannya kembali tercekat saat ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kenikmatan itu. Detik selanjutnya, penisnya menyemprotkan cairan sperma hingga membasahi sepatu mahal milik Itachi.

Pemuda Uchiha sulung tersenyum puas dengan seringai yang cukup kejam. Ia berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan kembali mengocok penis yang sudah melemas itu. "Ini masih belum berakhir, adikku sayang. Aku masih belum puas menyiksamu." Desisnya dengan nada rendah.

Sasuke bernapas tidak beraturan saat rasa nikmat itu menjalari batang kejantannya yang mulai ereksi kembali. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk duduk dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di lantai dengan penis yang dikocok oleh Itachi.

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara basah yang dihasilkan dari gesekan tangan sang kakak dengan kulit penisnya yang berlumuran sperma. Suara becek yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Sangat erotis dan juga memabukkan.

"Hhh—Ahhh—" Sasuke mendesah

Itachi melepaskan kcokannya saat organ vital Sasuke mulai berdiri tegak kembali. Ia menarik Naruto dan memaksa pemuda itu duduk di atas selangkangan adiknya.

"Tu—Tunggu! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto berusaha berontak, namun tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya membuatnya sulit bergerak. Ditambah Itachi dan Kisame yang memegangi tubuhnya semakin mempersulit Naruto untuk kabur.

"_Be a good boy, okay?_" Itachi menyeringai tipis. Ia menempatkan lubang pantat Naruto tepat di atas penis Sasuke. "Kita akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang cukup mengerikan.

Naruto berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga. Ini bukan pelecehan lagi, melainkan sudah termasuk pemerkosaan!_ Shit! Shit!_

"Lepas! Lepaskan ak—"

_**JLEEBB!**_—Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Itachi sudah menekan bahunya dengan kuat, membuat tubuhnya terhentak ke bawah. Memaksa lubang analnya menelan habis kejantanan ereksi Sasuke dengan satu kali tusukan.

"AARGHHH!—" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan kepala yang terdongak ke atas. Mulutnya membuka dengan tetes saliva yang mengalir dari sela dagu, sedangkan pahanya terbuka lebar menunjukkan organ vitalnya sendiri yang berdiri tegak.

Sasuke juga ikut tersentak saat rasa hangat menyelimuti batang kejantanannya. Ia bisa merasakan remasan dan himpitan kuat dari dinding rektum Naruto di penisnya. Melemparkan seluruh kewarasan otak dan akal sehatnya.

Nikmat dan hangat. Rasa itu membuat Sasuke hampir gila. Selangkangannya menikmati cengkraman kuat anus sang Uzumaki.

Itachi terlihat puas. Ia menyeringai kecil. "Bergeraklah Sasuke, sodok anus Naruto sepuasmu." Perintahnya lagi. Namun Sasuke tidak bergerak satu inchi pun, ia tetap diam sambil terus mendelik bengis ke arah kakaknya, sama sekali tidak ingin menuruti perkataan pemuda itu.

Itachi mendecih. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala sekali." Ia menjetikkan jarinya. Detik selanjutnya, Kisame dengan sigap memegangi pinggul Naruto, kemudian mengangkatnya sedikit lalu menghempaskannya dengan cepat. Mengangkatnya dan menghempaskannya lagi. Seakan-akan tubuh pemuda pirang itu adalah mainan _sex_ yang perlu digerakkan oleh tangan.

"Ghhhk!—Ahhk!—_Stop!_" Naruto berteriak. Rasa panas di anusnya berubah menjadi rasa nyeri yang menyakitkan saat lubangnya di paksa mengocok penis Sasuke. Menelan habis daging besar dan panjang itu.

Tubuh Sasuke lagi-lagi tersentak hebat. Bibirnya digigit untuk meredam desahan dan erangannya. Otaknya berusaha keras untuk tidak menikmati permainan kasar Itachi, namun sekali lagi, selangkangannya punya pemikiran yang berbeda. Pinggulnya bergerak turun-naik dengan cepat, walaupun ia sudah menolak rangsangan tersebut.

Itachi mendengus tidak suka saat melihat sang adik yang keras kepala. Ia mengangkat punggung Sasuke untuk bersandar di tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lembut menyusuri lekuk leher hingga dada pemuda raven itu. Secara perlahan, ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah telinga Sasuke. "Tidakkah kau terangsang? Melihat penismu menyodok anus Naruto dengan cepat?" Ia melemparkan kalimat kotor yang membuat libido sang adik semakin terpacu. "Kau ingin menggagahinya 'kan? Memperkosanya layaknya pelacur?"

"Ahhhk!—Hhh—Ghhk!" Sasuke mengerang susah payah. Napasnya berderu dengan cepat.

Itachi menyeringai. "Baiklah, kau bisa menyodok Naruto sepuasmu." Ucapnya lagi seraya melepaskan lilitan tali dari tubuh Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke langsung menerjang Naruto dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini, sang Uzumaki terbaring di lantai dengan tangan yang masih terlilit tali, sedangkan Sasuke mencengkram pinggul pemuda itu seraya bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Itachi dan Kisame menjauh perlahan. Pemuda sulung Uchiha itu duduk kembali di kursinya dengan kaki menyilang angkuh. Ia menatap tontonan dihadapannya dengan seringai licik serta puas. Sedangkan Kisame berdiri tegak di sampingnya dengan kekeh serak. Siapa sangka kalau rencana mereka berjalan sempurna? Membantu Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Naruto bukan hal yang sulit, Itachi hanya perlu jalan yang ekstrim untuk melakukannya.

"Kau yakin, mental Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" Kisame membuka suara sembari mendelik ke arah Itachi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, sakit mental sedikit tidak akan mengurangi rasa cinta Sasuke pada pemuda itu." Jawabnya asal-asalan. Sedikit terkekeh. "Lihat adikku, tidakkah dia sangat penuh semangat hari ini? Dia menyodok lubang anus Naruto tanpa henti." Celetuknya.

"Mereka mirip anjing di masa kawin."

Itachi tertawa dingin. "Benar, bukankah itu sangat menarik?"

Kisame tidak menjawab ucapan pemuda itu. Matanya masih terfokus menatap kegiatan dua remaja yang bergulat di lantai dengan tubuh yang sudah telanjang sepenuhnya.

Sasuke membuka lebar paha Naruto. Menggenjot lubang hangat dan basah itu dengan kejantanannya. Menghantam apa saja yang ada di dalam sana dengan brutal. Ia mendesah, "aahh—_fuck!_—ghkk!—nikmat!" Racauan itu keluar tanpa henti. Tubuhnya berkilat karena peluh, namun tenaganya sama sekali tidak melemah, ia bahkan mempercepat tempo genjotannya.

Tangan Naruto masih terikat, ia tidak bisa kabur selain pasrah disetubuhi oleh Sasuke. "Ahhh!—Sasuke!—Ahhhk!" Mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan. Walau hati dan otaknya berontak, namun tubuhnya sangat menikmati persenggamaan itu. Ia bisa merasakan daging penis sang Uchiha menggesek dinding rektumnya cukup kuat. Menyodok titik prostatnya tanpa henti.

"Naru!—hhh—nikmat!" Sodokan dipercepat. Sesekali melakukan gerakan memutar di dalam anus Naruto untuk menambah rangsangan kenikmatan. Pinggulnya tidak bisa berhenti menghajar lubang basah itu. Suara becek yang terdengar dari anal Naruto, menambah panas pergulatan mereka. Membuat ruang kerja yang tadinya sepi berubah menjadi ruangan yang penuh dengan suara-suara vulgar.

Hentakkan dan sodokkan dilakukan oleh Sasuke terus menerus tanpa henti. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan rintihan Naruto yang kesakitan. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu sesegera mungkin.

"Ahhk!—Nghh!—Kau menyakitiku—Ahhk!" Naruto mengerang. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman di lantai saat Sasuke terus menggenjot lubangnya.

"Naru!—Hhh—" Sasuke memanggil dengan lembut, ia mencondongkan kepalanya untuk menggapai bibir pemuda pirang itu, kemudian meraupnya dengan ganas. Lidahnya bergerak menyusup ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto, menggapai langit-langit, gigi serta gusi pemuda tersebut. "—Nghmphh!—Hmphh!" Ia menikmati cumbuan bibir mereka dan Naruto pun tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk melawan sama sekali.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasuke menciumnya tanpa henti. Naruto membalas kecupan itu dengan hisapan dan lumatan kecil, entah kegilaan darimana sampai-sampai ia berani membalas ciuman sang Uchiha. Mungkin nafsu birahi sudah menguasai akal sehat dan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke—hmphh!—Lepaskan tanganku—Nghmphh!" Pinta Naruto disela-sela kecupan mereka.

Sang dominan menuruti permintaan itu tanpa protes. Ia melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Naruto dengan cepat dan kembali mencumbu pemuda pirang itu. Bukannya lari, Naruto malah mencengkram surai raven dihadapannya dan memaksa Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Lidah terus bertaut tanpa henti. Dua benda lunak dan licin itu saling menggesek dengan intim. Sesekali Naruto menghisap bibir bawah Sasuke dengan gemas dan menggigitnya kecil. Sang dominan sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia bahkan mendengus senang saat cumbuannya dibalas oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Pinggul Sasuke bergerak maju-mundur dengan cepat. Penisnya berdenyut-denyut senang saat ia merasakan pijatan lembut dinding rektum sang Uzumaki. Membelai daging ereksinya dengan cengkraman yang memabukkan. Sasuke melenguh nikmat, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya saat ia menggagahi Naruto layaknya mainan _sex_.

"Ahhk!—Hhh—Ghhk!" Sasuke mengerang. "Berbalik—hhh—" Perintahnya seraya memutar posisi tubuh Naruto untuk bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya di atas lantai. Naruto menunggingkan pantatnya ke arah Sasuke dan melebarkan pahanya, memberi akses pada pemuda raven itu untuk kembali menyodok analnya.

Sasuke mencengkram erat dua bongkahan pantat kenyal itu sebelum memasukkan lagi batang ereksinya ke dalam sana. Penisnya kembali menyodok lubang anus itu dengan sekali hentakan yang keras, sanggup membuat Naruto tercekat kaget.

"Ahhhk!—hhhh—nikmat!" Sasuke melenguh untuk kesekian kalinya. Ujung penisnya menyodok-nyodok dinding rektum Naruto dengan cepat dan brutal. Sesekali menghantam tepat di titik prostat pemuda pirang itu.

"Ahhhk!—Sasuke!—Sodok aku, ya, disitu—ohhh!" Racauan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sepertinya akal sehat dan kewarasan pemuda pirang itu sudah menghilang seiring dengan nafsu birahi yang menguasai otaknya. Tubuhnya menikmati setiap genjotan yang dilakukan oleh sang dominan. Mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva yang mentes di sela bibir, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan matanya terbalik menampilkan ekspresi kepuasan tiada tara. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau bersetubuh dengan Sasuke bisa senikmat ini. Seakan-akan seluruh sendi ditubuhnya lumpuh dan hanya menyisakan rasa berdenyut yang menakjubkan di selangkangan.

Sasuke meremas pantat kenyal itu lebih kuat. Menyodok lubang anus Naruto lebih dalam. Hentakan dan genjotan dilakukan berulang kali tanpa henti. Ia tidak peduli dengan rintihan kesakitan sang _submassive_, yang dipedulikannya hanyalah segera mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Itachi yang bosan menonton kegiatan itu di kursinya, mulai bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menuju ke arah mereka. Ia berjongkok di samping Naruto dan menggapai kejantanan pemuda pirang itu yang bebas menggantung.

"Kau benar-benar mirip sapi perah." Itachi angkat suara, sesekali menyeringai tipis. "Kau ingin aku perah, hm?" Ucapnya lagi seraya mengocok penis Naruto dengan cepat.

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk. "Ya—Ahhhk!—perah aku!—Ahhh—perah penisku!" Racaunya lagi, hilang kendali.

Itachi terkekeh pelan dan mulai mengocok batang kejantanan Naruto dengan cepat. Precum menetes semakin banyak, daging ereksi itu berdenyut-denyut tidak sabaran. Seakan-akan Naruto ingin memompa seluruh cairan sperma-nya untuk segera menyemprot keluar.

"Ahh!—Nikhmat!—Phenisku nikhmat!—Ahhhk!" Lidah licin dan basah Naruto terjulur keluar meneteskan air liur, sedangkan matanya sudah terbalik menampilkan raut wajah yang sangat erotis.

Itachi melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cukup baik. Ia mengocok dan meremas organ vital Naruto dengan kuat dan cepat. Bahkan dua bola testikel yang menggantung disana pun tidak luput dari remasannya.

"Ahhk!—Nghhh!—Aku mau keluar!" Naruto mengerang. Pahanya bergetar hebat saat rangsangan itu membuatnya hampir gila. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke terus menghentak lubang anal Naruto dengan brutal. Menyodok dinding rektum pemuda pirang itu tanpa ampun.

Genjotan di lubang anus dan kocokan di penisnya membuat Naruto tidak sanggup lagi menahan rangsangan kenikmatan itu. Ia ingin segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk melepaskan hasratnya.

Itachi mengocok kejantanan Naruto semakin cepat. "Kau suka saat penismu di perah olehku dan lubangmu disodok oleh Sasuke?"

"Ahhhk!—Ya, suka!—Nghhk!—Nikhmat—perah penisku!" Racauan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, tangannya mengepal erat, otot perutnya mengejang, dan detik selanjutnya—

"Keluar!—Ahhkk!—Spermaku keluar!—AHHKK!" Cairan putih kental itu menyemprot ganas dari lubang urinal Naruto. Melumuri jari-jari Itachi yang sedang memakai sarung tangan.

Sasuke yang merasa penisnya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh otot anus Naruto mulai mempercepat genjotannya. Ia menghajar lubang itu terus-menerus tanpa henti. "Ahhk!—Aku mau keluar!—Ahhhk!" Ia mengerang kuat.

Otot perut sang Uchiha muda ikut mengejang, geraman rendah keluar dari mulutnya, dan kejantanannya berdenyut-denyut liar semakin tidak terkendali. Ia memompa benihnya dari testikel menuju saluran urin, bersiap menumpahkan cairan putih itu di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ahhhk!—Keluar!—GHHKKK!" Suara Sasuke tercekat. Ia menyodok liang itu terakhir kalinya sebelum menenggelamkan seluruh batang ereksinya ke dalam anus Naruto. Sperma kental dimuntahkan dengan banyak, menyemprot dinding rektum sang Uzumaki tanpa henti.

Kedua pemuda yang dalam masa birahi itu kini terengah-engah tidak beraturan saat puncak kenikmatan berhasil dicapai. Naruto terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh Sasuke di atasnya, mereka kelelahan dan kecapekkan.

Itachi menyeringai tipis. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai tidak peduli. "Kisame, ayo kita pergi." Perintahnya.

Sang asisten mengangguk patuh. "Uh, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah kita akan membiarkannya menginap disini ataukah—"

"Bersihkan tubuhnya lalu antarkan pulang..." Itachi bersender di ambang pintu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"...Pertunjukkan sudah selesai." Lanjutnya lagi. Seringai tipis itu masih terpasang di wajahnya saat Naruto digendong oleh Kisame untuk dibawa pergi. Ia melirik ke arah sang adik yang terbaring lelah di lantai.

"Sasuke, aku sudah membantu percintaanmu. Bukankah aku _cupid_ yang baik?" Ujarnya lagi.

Sang adik tidak menjawab, pemuda raven itu hanya tersengal-sengal berusaha bangkit dari lantai. Matanya menatap tajam dan bengis ke arah Itachi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Itachi tertawa. "Aku anggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu." Ia berbalik dan mulai beranjak pergi. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi, adikku sayang."

.

.

.

**_Keesokan harinya, pukul 07.00 pagi_**

.

Sarapan di kediaman Uchiha adalah jadwal mutlak yang tidak pernah terlewatkan satu hari pun. Itachi dengan senang hati duduk di salah satu kursi dan membiarkan Kisame melayaninya dengan baik. Sang asisten sekaligus sebagai pelayan pribadinya itu akan cekatan meletakkan piring serta perlatan makan di depannya. Seperti pagi ini, Kisame tengah menuangkan _black coffe_ panas di cangkir mewah pemuda sulung Uchiha tersebut, juga tidak lupa meletakkan dua potong roti bakar yang telah diberi selai cokelat dan kacang di atas piring.

Itachi meraih pisau dan garpu makannya. Mengiris kecil potongan roti tersebut kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia mengunyah pelan sebelum akhirnya berhenti sebentar. "Dimana Sasuke?" Tanyanya setelah sadar kalau sosok adiknya sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

Kisame mendesah. "Aku melihatnya sudah pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali."

Itachi memilih meletakkan kembali garpu dan pisaunya di atas meja, kemudian memandang Kisame dengan tatapan penasaran. "Dia tidak sarapan?"

Pemuda berkulit biru itu menggeleng. "Dia menolak saat aku menyuruhnya sarapan. _Well_, dia kelihatan marah sekali. Dia bahkan memberikan tatapan mematikannya padaku." Terangnya dengan kekeh pelan.

Itachi mendengus kecil. "Dasar kekanakan. Persoalan kecil seperti itu saja dipermasalahkan olehnya." Ia kembali menyambar garpu dan pisaunya. Memasukkan potongan roti lagi ke mulutnya.

"Sejujurnya saja, aku juga akan malu dan marah kalau diperlakukan seperti itu." Sela Kisame lagi. "Sayangnya, aku tidak punya kemaluan, jadi buat apa aku marah?" Ia kembali terkekeh serak. Merasa geli dengan candaannya sendiri.

Itachi memutar bola matanya, malas. Terkadang ia ingin sekali melemparkan kepala kosong Kisame ke dinding terdekat. Pemuda hiu itu benar-benar tidak berbakat melucu.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 pagi_**

.

Saat Sasuke pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat itu terlihat kosong melompong. Tidak ada murid maupun guru yang datang ke sana. Semua siswa asyik mengobrol di kelas dan para guru tengah sibuk melakukan rapat bulanan.

Sang Uchiha dapat bernapas lega sebab ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya disana tanpa harus tergangu oleh orang lain.

Pemuda raven itu memilih tempat duduk yang agak tertutup oleh rak buku. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sasuke lelah dan kelaparan. Kantin masih belum buka jam sekarang, mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi. Ia sangat menyesal tidak sarapan tadi pagi, seharusnya ia membeli makanan saat pergi sekolah tadi.

_Shit!_

Masalah Naruto membuatnya kalut. Ditambah lagi soal 'pemerkosaan' yang dilakukannya kemarin malam pada pemuda pirang itu. Sejujurnya saja, ia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk memperkosa Naruto, Itachi yang memaksanya melakukan hal itu. Jadi secara teknis, ia tidak bersalah 'kan? Itu sama sekali bukan tanggung jawabnya 'kan?"

"_Fuck! Who am i kidding?! It WAS obviously my fault!_" Sasuke mencengkram rambut hitamnya dengan kedua tangan, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lengan. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang ini. Tidur 24 jam mungkin bagus untuk otaknya.

_**Kriieet!**_—Pintu ruang perpustakaan terbuka pelan. Dua sosok pemuda terlihat memasuki tempat itu sambil bercengkrama. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berani-berani mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

"Rock Lee, kau tahu kenapa Naruto hari ini tidak masuk?"

Pemuda bermata eksotis itu melirik sahabatnya. "Entahlah, Kiba. Ia meneleponku dan mengatakan sedang sakit."

"_Well, that's weird._" Kiba menarik salah satu buku dari rak buku terdekat dan membolak-baliknya dengan malas. "Ia sama sekali tidak pernah terkena demam ataupun pilek. Kau tahu 'kan? Kata pepatah, orang bodoh tidak pernah sakit."

"Wow? Benarkah? Pantas saja kau selalu sehat." Celetuk Rock Lee lagi.

Kiba mendorong bahu Rock Lee dengan jengkel. "Jangan menyamakan diriku dengan Naruto. Dia lebih bodoh dibandingkan aku." Gerutunya lagi.

"Kalian sama-sama bodoh." Sahut Rock Lee lagi.

"_Shut up!_" Kiba meninju bahu pemuda itu dengan kuat. Kesal.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" Suara Sasuke menginterupsi pembicaraan Rock Lee dan Kiba. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok sang Uchiha tengah bersandar di sisi rak buku dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat kaku, namun Kiba bisa melihat bahwa pemuda raven itu sangat penasaran dengan kondisi Naruto.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Kiba membalas dengan wajah angkuh. "Kau bukan temannya."

"Aku memang bukan temannya, tapi aku adalah sahabatnya. Jadi cepat katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto." Sela Sasuke cepat.

Kiba mendengus. Sama sekali tidak suka dengan nada bicara sang Uchiha. "Dia tidak sekolah hari ini. Dia sedang sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, oke? Cari tahu saja sendiri." Balas pemuda bertato segitiga di pipi itu. "Kau bisa ke apartemennya dan menanyainya sendiri." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau tahu alamat apartemen Naruto?" Sasuke mulai tertarik.

"Tentu saja tahu. Kami ini adalah sahabatnya." Ucap Kiba dengan bangga seraya membusungkan dada.

"Kalau begitu berikan alamatnya padaku. Sekarang." Sang Uchiha merubah intonasi suaranya dengan paksaan.

"_Okay... Okay... But it's not cheap, you know?_" Jelas Kiba lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kemudian segera merogoh dompet di saku celana. "_How much?_"

"Ini bukan soal uang, Tuan muda Sasuke. Tetapi mengenai ujian perbaikan aku dan Rock Lee." Kiba menyeringai tipis. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kami ingin nilai ujian kami sempurna." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Pfft—" Sasuke mendengus geli. "Sempurna katamu? Kau saja malas belajar, malah ingin nilai sempurna."

Kiba mendelik sewot. "Mau atau tidak?"

"Tch! Baiklah. Aku tidak berjanji dapat menaikkan nilai kalian, tetapi aku mungkin bisa membicarakan nilai kalian pada Kakashi-sensei." Ujar Sasuke, bernegoisasi.

Kiba dan Rock Lee tersenyum puas.

"_**Deal!**_" Sahut mereka berbarengan.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke, berdiri tepat di depan sebuah bangunan murah bertingkat dua yang hanya memiliki enam kamar apartemen. Tiga berada di lantai bawah dan tiga lagi di lantai atas.

Sang Uchiha kembali melirik lembaran kertas bertuliskan alamat Naruto yang diberikan oleh Kiba. Ia harus memastikan kalau ia sama sekali tidak salah tempat.

"Apartemen nomor 6." Pemuda raven itu bergumam pelan saat membaca tulisan tadi. Ia melirik ke arah bangunan tersebut dan mendongak ke lantai dua, dimana apartemen nomor 4, nomor 5 dan nomor 6 berdampingan disana.

Sasuke menghela napas berat dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga di sisi samping bangunan tersebut. Ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam sebelum mulai mengetuk pintu kayu apartemen Naruto.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_

Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar dan gugup. Sesekali ia melonggarkan kerah kemeja seragamnya karena merasa sesak dan panas. Detik selanjutnya, pintu terbuka perlahan dengan sosok Naruto yang sedang berpakaian kasual. Rambutnya tidak berdiri tegak seperti biasa, melainkan jatuh di sisi kepala dan agak basah. Remahan keripik kentang terlihat di pipinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang _joystick_. Sasuke menyimpulkan, Naruto baru saja selesai mandi—mungkin sekitar 20 menit yang lalu—kemudian bermain _game_ sambil makan cemilan. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sakit demam ataupun pilek.

"Huh? Sedang apa kau kesini?" Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan dengan wajah kaget sekaligus heran. Ia melirik kiri-kanan dengan waspada. "Kau bersama orang lain?"

"Tidak ada Itachi ataupun Kisame. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya aku sendirian." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda itu dengan pandangan sewot. "Jadi, untuk apa kau kesini?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Bisakah kita bicarakan hal itu di dalam saja? Aku tidak nyaman mengobrol di luar." Jawab sang Uchiha.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Terserah kau saja." Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Masuklah dulu." Ajaknya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkah masuk. Aroma yang tercium olehnya pertama kali adalah bau ramen yang sangat enak. Ia melirik keseluruhan tempat itu. Tidak luas namun juga tidak sempit. Ada satu buah meja kecil di tengah ruangan, lemari untuk menyimpan futon dan pakaian, televisi ukuran sedang dengan beberapa DVD serta _game_. Serta satu buah kamar mandi dan dapur kecil.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya seraya masuk ke dapurnya untuk membuatkan minuman.

Sasuke memilih duduk di depan meja. "Kiba mengatakan kalau kau ijin sakit, jadi aku mencoba menjengukmu." Ujarnya.

Naruto meletakkan dua gelas air dingin di atas meja. "_Well_, seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Kau mau keripik kentang?" Ia menawarkan satu kantong cemilan ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menggeleng pelan. "Sejujurnya, aku kesini karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Mengkhawatirkanku?" Naruto meraih satu keripik dan memakannya.

"Ini mengenai persoalan—err—kemarin malam." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti mengemil. Ia menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan raut wajah mengeras. "Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak." Sasuke bersikeras. "Aku mengingat segalanya dan aku hampir gila, oke?!"

"Dengar, Brengsek—" Naruto menatap tajam. "—Kau ingin gila, bunuh diri, atau menggelinding di jalan sekalipun, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku."

"Apa kau akan berhenti sekolah?" Sasuke melemparkan pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba, mengalihkan dari topik pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, apa kau akan berhenti sekolah?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Naruto balas dengan pertanyaan yang tak kalah ketusnya.

"Kalau kau berhenti, maka aku juga akan berhenti sekolah." Tegas Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Kenapa? Apa kau merasa kasihan padaku, begitu? Atau kau ingin menghin—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Huh?"

Naruto merasa hari ini ia menjadi tuli mendadak karena perkataan tidak masuk akal pemuda Uchiha itu. Pertama, Sasuke mengatakan akan keluar dari sekolah karena mengikutinya, dan yang kedua, pemuda itu menyatakan cinta secara mendadak tanpa pikir panjang. Apakah hari ini akan kiamat? Akhir dari dunia?

"Kepalamu terbentur tembok ya, Teme? Atau kau memang sudah gila?" Kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengerang jengkel. "Aku tidak gila. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa aku menyukaimu."

"Sejak kapan?" Sang Uzumaki menyela cepat.

"Sejak lama."

Naruto memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Sasuke, merasa curiga.

Sang Uchiha mengerang lagi. "Oke, oke, sejujurnya aku menyukaimu saat kita mulai bersahabat. Dan rasa sukaku semakin bertambah saat aku menyadari kalau kau—uhh—sangat erotis." Katanya dengan suara yang semakin pelan di akhir kalimat.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam cukup lama, tidak tahu apakah ucapan Sasuke itu termasuk hinaan atau pujian. Yang dia tahu, wajahnya langsung memerah saat otaknya kembali memutar adegan 'pemerkosaan' kemarin malam. Memori yang sangat memalukan.

"Pulanglah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda denganmu."

Sasuke menautkan matanya dengan tajam, tidak suka dengan nada bicara pemuda pirang itu. Ia mencengkram lengan sang Uzumaki dengan kuat. "Apa wajahku keliahatan sedang bercanda? Apa bibirku sedang tertawa? Tidak! Aku benar-benar serius."

Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke tak kalah tajamnya. Lelah saling pelotot-pelototan, Naruto memilih mengalah dan mendesah pelan. "Dengar Sasuke, Kau salah paham."

"Salah paham soal apa?"

"Soal keinginanku untuk keluar sekolah." Jelas Naruto lagi. "Sejujurnya, aku berpikir, mungkin aku harus menerima bantuanmu dan tidak bersikap egois lagi. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah hingga kita lulus." Pemuda pirang itu menatap Sasuke lekat dengan sorot mata yang lembut. "Setelah kita lulus, kau boleh menyatakan perasaanmu sesungguhnya. Jadi sebelum itu, bersabarlah dulu, oke?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya melebar tidak percaya."Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menampilkan cengiran menawannya. "Ini janji antar lelaki. Tidak akan berbohong. Aku bersumpah."

"Apa kau bersumpah akan hidup bersamaku juga setelah lulus?"

"Hey! Aku tidak bilang kalau akan hidup bers—" Kalimat Naruto terhenti saat ia memandang mata serius Sasuke. Onyx itu meminta kepastian sekaligus tuntutan. Sang Uzumaki mendesah seraya memutar bola matanya pasrah. "_Fine_. Kita akan hidup bersama." Ujarnya lagi.

Wajah Sasuke memancarkan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas penuh senyuman. Membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. "Terima kasih." Ia berbisik lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak ke depan dan merengkuh Naruto di pelukannya. "Terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

Sang Uzumaki terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa selain mendengarkan degup jantungnya sendiri yang berdebar kencang.

'_Well, aku rasa pacaran dengan Sasuke tidak buruk juga.'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati. Membalas pelukan hangat itu tak kalah lembutnya.

"Sasuke..." Sang Uzumaki memanggil penuh sayang.

"Hn?"

"Bisakah lain kali aku yang memasukimu?"

Sasuke menegang ngeri. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

"Oh ayolah—" Naruto merengek. "—Aku yakin kau pasti suka."

"Tidak, Dobe. Tidak!" Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menolak tegas.

"Sasuke, kalau kau mencintaiku, kau pasti mau melakukannya." Ucap Naruto lagi, mulai kesal.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" Sasuke masih bersikeras.

_Oh god!_ Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar menyesal pacaran dengan Naruto.

Sangat—sangat—sangat menyesal.

.

.

**_Omake_**

.

Itachi menyibukkan dirinya duduk di kursi kerja dengan tumpukan barang seni yang berada di atas mejanya. Dari lukisan hingga lembaran kuno. Dari benda antik hingga bernilai jutaan dollar. Ia perlu menyiapkan barang-barang tersebut untuk dipamerkan minggu depan di museumnya. Disampingnya, Kisame sibuk bermain-main dengan berlian biru bernilai puluhan juta dollar. Melemparkannya ke atas, kemudian menangkapnya. Melemparkannya lagi dan menangkapnya, begitu terus hingga berulang kali. Ia benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan dan bosan.

"Kalau kau menjatuhkan benda itu, aku bersumpah akan memenggal kepalamu." Kalimat dingin dari Itachi langsung membuat sang pemuda hiu terdiam. Kisame dengan sigap mengembalikan berlian tadi ke dalam kotak kaca tepat di atas meja pimpinannya tersebut.

"Melihatmu bergulat mesra dengan barang antik itu membuatku bosan setengah mati." Keluh Kisame.

"Kau tidak perlu menemaniku kalau kau bosan. Bermainlah di luar, goda pelayan atau bersih-bersih di dapur."

Kisame merenggut. "Aku ini asisten pribadimu, bukan pembantumu. Mana mungkin aku bersih-bersih dapur, yang benar saja."

Itachi mengerang jengkel. "Kalau begitu lakukan hal yang lain. Menanam bunga, bermain kejar kupu-kupu, atau berpura-pura menjadi polisi tidur, terserah, aku tidak peduli!"

Kisame mendengus jengkel. Mengganggu Itachi yang sedang bekerja sama saja cari mati. Ia tidak ingin seharian diceramahi oleh pemuda itu karena masalah sepele tersebut.

_**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**__**—**__**Tok!**_

Ketukan halus di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dan Kisame. Terlebih lagi saat mereka melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama dengan Naruto. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, menggandeng dengan erat, membuat Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Well, well_, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian kemari bersama-sama? Ingin bermain seperti kemarin, hm?" Ucap Itachi seraya duduk angkuh di kursi putarnya.

Sasuke mendelik tajam, namun tidak membalas ucapan kakaknya itu. "Aku kesini untuk berbicara sesuatu." Tegasnya.

"Berbicara sesuatu? Tentang apa?" Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya, mulai tertarik.

"Aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk hidup bersama setelah kami selesai sekolah. Karena itu, aku mohon pada kakak untuk membiayai sekolah Naruto sampai dia lulus." Mohon Sasuke, membungkuk 90 derajat di depan meja Itachi. Sikap yang tidak pernah dilakukannya selama ini.

Pemuda Uchiha sulung itu terdiam. "Bagaimana dengan biaya kuliah dan makan sehari-hari kalian? Dan dimana kalian akan tinggal nanti?"

"Kami—" Sasuke melirik Naruto. "—akan berusaha membiayai hidup sendiri. Mungkin aku akan kerja sampingan dan semacamnya."

Itachi mendengus. "Kau akan bekerja sampingan? Dengan tampang sinismu itu, tidak akan ada yang mau mempekerjakanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan bekerja." Naruto menyela cepat. "Aku tipe pekerja keras."

"Pekerja keras saja tidak cukup, kau juga membutuhkan keberuntungan." Jawab Itachi dingin.

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam. Kedua pemuda itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Mungkin ide mereka terdengar konyol, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar mereka tetap bersama.

Itachi bangkit dari kursi seraya menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan membantu biaya sekolah Naruto sampai dia lulus." Tangannya meraih kotak kaca berisikan berlian biru, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Ini restuku untuk kalian berdua. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari seorang kakak yang baik." Ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Kau serius? Ini harganya puluhan juta dollar. Kau yakin ingin memberikan ini padaku?"

"Ya, sangat yakin. Kalian bisa membiayai hidup kalian kelak dengan benda tersebut. Untuk sekarang, jaga berlian itu baik-baik, mengerti?"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan. "Terima kasih." Sahut mereka.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama." Ia kembali duduk di kursinya. "Pergilah sekarang. Aku masih banyak kerjaan."

Kedua remaja itu menuruti perkataan Itachi tanpa komentar. Mereka keluar dan membiarkan sang kakak bekerja dengan tenang.

"Kau yakin memberikan berlian tersebut pada mereka?" Kisame melirik ke arah Itachi saat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Pemuda Uchiha sulung itu mengangguk. "Iya, yakin sekali."

"Tapi 'kan, harga berlian itu sangat mahal. Dan lagi, berlian tersebut merupakan barang titipan dari museum negara lain. Bagaimana kita akan mengganti—"

"Berhenti bicara." Itachi menyela dengan cepat. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan menelepon seseorang. "Soal itu, aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah." Ujarnya lagi dengan seringai tipis.

Telepon Berdering sampai tiga kali hingga akhirnya sambungan tersebut terangkat.

"Hallo? Ada apa Itachi?" Suara Fugaku terdengar dari seberang telepon.

.

"Ayah sedang dimana? Dan bagaimana dengan bulan madunya?" Itachi berusaha basa-basi.

.

Fugaku tertawa kecil. "Aku dan ibumu sedang berada di pantai. Hawaii merupakan tempat yang menarik, aku menyukainya."

.

"Baguslah." Sahutnya. Ada jeda kecil sebelum ia meneruskan kalimatnya. "Ayah, aku punya kabar buruk." Ia berbicara dengan sangat tenang. "Berlian biru titipan dari museum lain itu lenyap. Secara teknis, aku yang menghilangkannya." Ujarnya lagi seraya memutar kursinya dengan pelan.

.

Fugaku terdiam. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering mendadak. "K—Kau bilang apa?"

.

"Aku menghilangkan berlian birunya."

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"..."

.

"Ayah? Kau masih disana?"

.

"ITACHI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI BERLIAN BIRUNYA MENGHILANG, HAH?! KAU INGIN AKU MISKIN MENDADAK ATAU APA?!" Fugaku tiba-tiba meraung galak. Sangat keluar dari sifat aslinya. _Well_, semua orang juga akan begitu kalau kehilangan puluhan juta dollar.

.

Itachi menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat sang ayah menceramahinya tentang betapa sulitnya mengganti berlian tersebut, sampai sejarah berdirinya museum mereka yang sangat tidak penting. "Uhh, sebaiknya kau segera mengganti berlian biru tersebut, Ayah. Sampai jumpa. Selamat bersenang-senang disana."

.

"ITACHI, TUNGGU! AYAH BELUM SELESAI BIC—"

_**Tuuut!**__**—**__**Tuuut!**__**—**__**Tuut!**_

Sambungan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Itachi. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi putar dengan ekspresi puas. "Lihat, Kisame? Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah berlian tersebut." Katanya bangga.

Kisame terdiam melongo. Ia tidak menyangka kalau bos-nya itu benar-benar mirip mafia, ah tidak, bukan mafia, melainkan iblis. Ya! Itachi iblis yang mengerikan. Kadang-kadang, Kisame menyesal kenapa ia mau saja bekerja di bawah pimpinan pemuda bertampang dingin itu.

"Kisame..." Itachi memanggil pelan. Tangannya meraih dasi panjang sang asisten dan menariknya lembut, membuat tubuh Kisame membungkuk dan sejajar dengan kursi pemuda tersebut.

"...Terima kasih banyak." Bisik Itachi lagi sembari melemparkan senyum tipis yang sangat menawan.

Kisame lagi-lagi terpaku diam.

AH!—Ternyata karena 'ini' ia masih mau bekerja dengan Itachi.

_Well_, seperti kata pepatah, cinta memang buta.

Kisame membalas dengan kekehan seraknya yang khas.

.

"Sama-sama, Itachi-chan."

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YUHUUUU~~~ CrowCakes membawakan fic SASUNARU! **

**Ya, kalian tidak salah baca, ini fic SASUNARU! *menggelinding di kamar***

**Awalnya sulit banget buat SasuNaru, karena terbiasa bikin NaruSasu, tapi demi memeriahkan event "Oppsite Party" ini, CrowCakes dengan senang hati akan melakukannya... Hahahaha**

**Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya ya, teman... Byeee! *Crow terbang sambil makan Cakes***

**RnR please! :D**


End file.
